Change of Face
by Dwellin
Summary: Light, quick story of rescue, assumed identity, friendship, humor, and foundation being laid for love. LxS; other chars: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Christa, Ymir, Jean, Petra and Erwin. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Basic summary: Sasha is saved by Levi, suffers a bump on the head and things change.

This is a quick, light story, humor and some romance. Levi x Sasha, and whoever else I come up with along the way.

This is set just after training so Sasha and her teammates are still inexperienced during the Trost arc, and here is where I take the story in a different direction.

As for names, I researched and looked at the Japanese names and English translations and went with the most used or ones which I prefer.

 _Enjoy!_

~ _Dwellin_

In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The sky overhead was one of those rare days where everything about it was perfect, being the oft-looked for brilliant shade of blue, clouds high and fluffy, and with the sun shining brightly overhead. To accent that, the air was crisp and clear, yes indeed, it was the perfect day for being out and about with friends to enjoy life and the day. Except for one thing—

If one lowered their eyes from the sky and turned to the sights and sounds below, the sight was a stark contrast: a town in shambles with pillars of smoke ascending smudging the skyline while below were piles of carts, stalls, and the debris of smashed buildings littering the streets making a few of them difficult to traverse.

What appeared to be oversized human beings moved slowly through the broken bones of the city, giant demented beings with the wits of small murderous children. The damage they left in their wake was devastating but it was a sight wasted on them. Their focus was only on finding and snatching up unfortunates unable to escape.

When any human lifted their gaze to the house roofs of the town, the immediate scene of wreckage was less evident outside of the plumes of smoke obscuring whole sections of the damaged city. However, it was impossible to ignore the mountains of moving flesh, most head and shoulders above the buildings, some smaller but all with the same horrifying appetite.

Then there were the sounds. Beyond the dreaded sound of the massive foot treads were screams of those not quick enough to evade the swooping of hands wider than the height of a tall man. Their fate was inevitable; raised to devouring mouths to be eaten but never consumed by the terror of humankind: Titans.

Sasha Braus took in the scene through wide, alarmed eyes, taking in the devastation from her perch on top of a roof, one hand braced against the chimney. She had momentary lost sight of her squad for this was her first encounter and no matter how one prepared for the battle, the real thing was traumatizing. She just had to take a moment and get herself back under control.

"Just take a deep breath." She admonished herself in a hoarse whisper while her eyes scanned the horizon. "Keep it together, people are counting on you." Truth be told, right at that moment Sasha would have liked nothing more than to disappear into the shadow of the chimney she stood resting in. At the shocking reality of the situation a rush of fear and self-doubt welled up from unknown depths that she had not known even existed. It was a sobering moment of self-realization. The weight of it all caused her to drop her face to stare, uncomprehendingly, at her feet as thoughts overwhelmed her.

Sasha had no illusions about herself and knew if any civilian that happened to see her silhouetted against the sky they wouldn't see the image of a brave soldier surveying the battle before her. If they had the time, what had to be obvious were the quivering legs, hunched shoulders, and crouched figure ready to dart off to safety. If there was such a place.

She didn't even bother to berate herself for lack of what she regarded as courage, there just wasn't time and this wasn't the place, maybe later. Sasha knew she wasn't the traditional and courageous female heroine like those in books, she left that for those who were, but she was loyal and fierce when it came to her friends and teammates, and she wasn't about to let them down. Gathering what shreds of self-control she expected herself to have, she heaved a sigh and lifted her head again to regard the battle.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall Titan; not Wall-Maria tall, not Colossus-tall, but Titans didn't haven't to be that huge in order to do a snatch and snack on those too slow to escape. She held her breath, willing it to shamble off in another direction hoping it couldn't distinguish her hiding in the shadow for she was about out of fuel, hope, and sure to be was scraping the barrel of luck.

The newly graduated member of the one hundred and fourth training corps, kept her eyes trained on the Titan whose shoulders were roof-level. If he turned his head right then, he would be staring giant eyeball to minuscule eyeball with her, but thankfully, that last scrap of luck held true and he continued his mindless amble wearing the ever-present creepy grin on his face.

Watching his ear pass and then the back of his head, she slowly let out the breath she had unknowingly held in. That last scrap of luck at the bottom of the barrel had held true.

 _Good riddance_ , she thought as she huffed a sigh, stared down at a ruined blade in her hand and then straightened her shoulders. Time to get back to work and earn her paycheck. _Well, after getting back and getting more fuel, more blades, and then hook up with the others._

That's when Sasha turned and found herself facing an eye. A. Really. Gigantic. Eye. And one that was centered on her. "How… when"… was all that came out of her mouth.

A bad day just got worse.

Even as Sasha instinctively whirled away, all the long hours of training ground into her gave Sasha a near innate ability to search and aim for a landing spot to regroup. However, when snapping the trigger of the 3-D device she had expected to hear the familiar sound of hooks being released and feel the instant lurch and pull of her gear . Instead all she heard was the sound of a hiss that faded into dead silence. Sasha knew then that not only was she out of fuel but obviously, also out of luck.

"No no noooooo!"

Sasha sensed more than saw, a shadow pass overhead but ignored it. Her old escape plan of launching away in a graceful arc changed hastily to racing away along the rooftop as fast as she could. That was the plan. It was too bad that the intended execution of said plan didn't live up to expectations.

The brown-haired girl spun, intent on distancing herself as far as possible from the danger of being snatched and eaten, but as luck would have it, being the fickle bitch it is, the boot she pivoted on slipped causing to fall and tumble. The next thing Sasha was aware of was rolling uncontrollably down the tiled roof.

It was the unexpected action of falling that saved her from the huge hand smacking down where a moment ago she had been. Shattered pieces and shards of roof tiles went flying off in all directions. Sasha barely had time to be thankful she had evaded being squashed due to clumsiness. The immediate concern was stopping herself from descending toward the upcoming fatal plunge at the end of the roof. Frantically she threw her arms out, desperately scrabbling for nonexistent holds.

Sharp edges from the tiles ripped into and snagged her clothes, scraping her face and tearing at her hands. It slowed her slightly but couldn't halt the gathering momentum. Even as her chin came down hard causing her to grunt from the pain radiating up through her jaw and head; what occupied her thoughts was what action could be taken to keep from pitching over the side of the roof.

Despite frantic scrabbling, desperate grabbing trying to stop herself, however even as that flashed through her mind, Sasha was already mid-air and still rolling. In a fair fight, gravity always won.

 _"_ _I'm gonna die and I haven't eaten dinner yet!"_ She wondered if that would be her last thought; it should, she was that hungry.

Except….

She wasn't falling, instead, what felt like an unyielding bar of hard steel slammed into her side and curling around her midriff. Air whooshed from crushed lungs leaving her gasping. It took a moment before she realized it was an arm that had wrapped around her saving her from a downward plunge to leave a Sasha-sized splat on the pavement below.

Or maybe gravity was feeling generous today.

Sasha looked up to see which one of her teammates had saved her.

Levi heicho.

Her heart plummeted. Gravity had a sucky sense of humor, just like her luck.

 _Look on the bright side, today I'll get to eat lunch instead of be lunch._ That's what she told herself but that sinking sense of doom in her gut wasn't convinced. Not yet anyway. . Still, she was grateful, extremely thankful to not being dead and she should show her gratitude.

"Thanks so much! I can't think how to thank you properly, but for starters, I'll share my next fruit-puff pastry with you. Honest! Survey Corps pinky swear!"

He wheeled them around a tower, roofs while streets flashed past underneath but the only sign that he even heard was the brief disinterested glance he gave her. Not that she had time to notice as the arc put pressure on her stomach and lungs again making chitchat of any kind difficult. She was doing good just concentrating on breathing at this point. If she was honest, scenery passing by in quick flashes was making her just a wee bit nauseated. A real first for her.

Sasha heard another grapple shoot out and felt it engage and pull them through the air, skating away from imminent danger. The recent graduate could tell the gulf of difference between them as his grace and expertise had them flying along in an agile and neat arc without any of the jerking movements she was used to in her own flights.

Sasha marveled at how smoothly they were moving and found herself deeply envious of his skill.

 _He's_ _so good at this! I want to be exactly like him when I grow up!_ She thought as she watched with wide-eyed wonder as the scenery skimmed away below her feet.

Then he spared her a sharp look and spoke his first words, "You're a ripping she-ass."

Okay, maybe not _exactly_ like him.

* * *

First chapter finished and delivered. This is my first foray into another anime/manga in a long time.  
Any HELPFUL criticism will be accepted, all nastiness will be shoveled into a Titan's mouth.

 _~Dwellin_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not feel that my take on the characters is as good as it could be, but I don't live, breathe this manga/anime as I have some in the past. But I do a lot of research though. I have no idea if these two will end up as a couple in the manga, but I like how opposite these two are, it's a pairing that appeals to me.

In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama

It's all in fun-

~ _Dwellin_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Levi Ackerman, captain and member of the Survey Corps, landed lightly on the balls of his feet on a corner of a tower higher up and farther away from the mayhem of the attack. The truth was that he would have landed much more gracefully and lightly but for the weight of idiotic girl he had just rescued. The bumbling idiot who now had a death grip around his neck and was in danger of choking him.

"Let go."

"Yes!"

He studied her out of the corner of his eye, as she panted and looked around as if in disbelief that she had survived. When her grip didn't loosen he repeated, more slowly, enunciating clearly and with more explanation. "Let go, as in "let go of my neck", you deadweight!"

"Of course."

"Now!" He grated out.

"Right."

"You're still holding on."

"Are you sure?"

A hiss of irritation passed through his teeth.

"Because I feel like I did already."

"My windpipe begs to differ." Where he was getting the patience in dealing with her he would never know, but however much he had, it was quickly evaporating. Why did he always had to run into the squirrely ones?

Coming back to herself, Sasha found that yes, she did indeed have a death grip on her superior's neck and mortified, snatched her arms back as if he was suddenly made of molten rock. Taking a hop back she held them up in the air as if to prove they were innocent of any intentions of hugging him like a newly found long-lost love… Or a just discovered cache of plum, chocolate, and raisin cookies. Yes, that made more sense.

"Heh, uh thanks for the save," she grinned sheepishly, feeling the flush rising to her cheeks. Realizing her arms were still up in the arm she lowered them knowing she was acting as far from calm and cool as one could get.

"Don't mention it." He eyed her askance as it seemed she was ready to gush her eternal gratitude and added, "Please."

Sasha dropped her eyes and stared at the toes of her boots. Yes, she had been ranked ninth in the one hundred and fourth training corps; but that had been practice.

Practicing on dummies was easy compared to fighting the real thing that snapped back with real teeth . Also, in practice real people didn't get eaten. She didn't know if she was being pragmatic and normal at her reaction; she was totally daunted by the sheer size and destructive power of these enemies of mankind. How did one make oneself be less scared?

Levi watched as the newbie hugged herself and hunched her shoulders knowing that she was probably doubting her career choices right then. Nothing he could do about it; it wasn't his job to be a cheer leader or babysitter. His gaze wandered over the scene stretching before them and already went through a mental checklist of where his talents could best be put to use. His dark eyes returned to the female. First he had to deal with this one little problem—

"You can help convey the wounded back if your …

Sasha's face snapped up and eyes flaring under a deepening frown she stated forcefully, "I can still fight!…"

"If your…"

Sasha, afraid that he thought she was a helpless and useless, fainting female cadet, stated defiantly, "I'm not afraid!"

"One problem…"

He didn't believe her! She had to convince him! "I can do this!"

"You're not taking in—…"

"Don't send me back!" The brown-haired girl's eyes were pleading with him, her hands clasped in front of her in a begging manner. "I can be of help!"

For the first time a frown formed as he contemplated the completely unhinged girl going off in his face as he snapped out. "Stupid woman, shut the crazy hole and listen!"

Sasha's bottom lip trembled and Levi halted in disbelief at the sight of tears forming. In his world soldiers did not cry, on or off the battlefield. Yet, here in front of him, huge dejected eyes staring at him, the brown turning a hazel-brown through the glaze of the unshed tears and he found himself disconcerted. What were they teaching the cadets now? Was she seriously going to start crying?! Here? He needed to nip this in the bud but before he could give voice to a venomous retort she spoke first.

"You won't regret this! You'll see!"

 _I'm already regretting saving you_ , he thought but told her instead in a cold, controlled manner of someone barely holding onto the last shred of patience they were never known for in the first place, "I'm trying to explain to you, you stark-raving loon-sack on two legs, that if you want to stay in this then go back and get replacements for any broken gear while also refueling." He jerked his chin in a direction behind her. "There is a temporary supply station set up at Unit Six's warehouse. It is only a couple of blocks in the safe zone."

He let the frown melt from his face, he didn't have the energy or interest in dealing with this rookie any longer, there was still work to do. He was ready to turn from her when the building shook and the parapet they were on shifted under them. Whipping around he spied the cause and cursed.

Down the street, a Titan had tripped and fallen backwards while being attacked by a couple of his people. The fall had rocked a connecting wall and the shudder ran through both buildings.

Instantly he crouched ready to join the fray when he felt, what to another person would be faint vibrations but to him it felt like a five-alarm warning what with his uncanny sense of honing in on an approaching Titan. He spared a quick glance at the girl and knew she hadn't felt it yet, instead she watched as two soldiers swooped down to finish off the fallen Titan.

One end of his lip twitched in a trace of a sneer. This was how the newbies ended up being Titan-fodder. One couldn't teach the ability to sense them it was something that came from an innate something within tempered by time and experience. He spared a brief thought that he hoped she would make it.

He turned to face the direction in which the Titan was approaching and yes, he was dead on again, there was one slowly and mindlessly trudging their way toward the building they were standing on top of, and coming closer.

He triggered his lines and they shot out in front of him in deadly precision, embedding and lifting him into the air.

He was glad to get away as he couldn't afford to be distracted by her anymore. Wait. What was that last thought? He frowned as he replayed it in his mind. When he still wasn't hearing the repeated hiss and thud of working gear behind him, he looked back over his shoulder to the little twit who had distracted him if even for a moment in the midst of battle.

Surely she had remembered to always keep a bit of fuel left for a quick getaway?

To his surprise and exasperation, where seconds ago he had been standing with the newly graduated soldier, he saw she had climbed down the tower's rusting ladder to the roof and was now trying to slide down. _What the hell?._ She was going to get herself killed if she didn't land just right, that was still a sheer drop even if there happened to be a hay cart handily positioned underneath.

The pony-tailed girl came to the edge and peered over, judged the distance and decided it was doable. She reached for a handhold and it was then that the building shuddered again and she lost her hold. She scrabbled to adjust her grip, precarious though it was.

"Damn useless," he growled out because he knew what was going to happen. Immediately he swiveled, and would have slammed into the side of a building but functioning on sheer instinct he used it instead to run along. He judged distances, oriented his aim and then shot off another bolt. He would be coming in low, but he intended it that way and if he timed it right, he should be able to get there before she did something stupid like—

There was a cry as she lost hold and fell but he was there catching her mid-air.

He had caught her again, only this time they were both off-balance and ended up slamming into a wall. When she suddenly relaxed in the arm he had caught her with he knew that part of the thud he heard was her striking the wall. Knowing he couldn't do anything about that right then, he sent out a new line and let the wire coil and pull him up and away. Setting his sights, he knew this was not going to be easy but if anyone could do it without getting caught it would be him. He had no doubts about his own ability.

The curving and arcing flight was slower than he would have liked but he pulled them out and up, away from any slapping or grabbing Titan hands. When they were higher he spared a glance down at the brown head. She was unconscious and a deadweight. His only thought was that she had better be worth the trouble. Although he was well aware that underneath his surface thoughts of irritation and disgust there was the deep conviction he would have saved her despite any amount of trouble.

"Why her?" he muttered and then concentrated on the task at hand. Not that it mattered really. After this was over he doubted he would ever see her again anyway.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the read.

 _~Dwellin_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: When I started this, I meant it to be a light fic, fast to read. One thing I have discovered is how much I didn't know even though I have been following the series, manga and anime.

Oh, any input and correction is welcomed—if it is constructive and intended to help. Nastiness will become Titan-fodder.

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

-Military Hospital-

Christa and Ymir stood off to the side of a hospital door where they had parked themselves as soon as they had been allowed in. Ymir seemed indifferent to the mood in the room while Christa's concerned eyes were glued on the doctor as he hovered over Sasha.

"Is she going to be okay?" The blond whispered this since she wasn't sure of the expected protocol in such a place; she had never been in a hospital room, let alone a hospital before.

Despite directing her question to the doctor, it was Ymir who answered, "I doubt that little bump would seriously harm her in any way; she's one of those people blessed, or if you prefer, cursed, with dumb luck." Christa shot Ymir a look but the taller girl only gave an indifferent shrug.

The silver-haired doctor but didn't turn to face them, instead, pushed the corner frame of his glasses up before replying, "I don't believe there is any permanent damage and I couldn't find any other serious injuries outside of a multitude of bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Nothing was broken,…"

His voice slowly trailed off when he noticed his patient eyes fluttering to open in dazed confusion.

The doctor leaned forward and inspected the pupils, which was easy as the patient's eyes went wide at seeing a stranger bending over to peer into her face. Then, as if she was having trouble keeping her eyes open, they fell back shut.

"What just happened?" Christa asked, concerned.

"Nothing unexpected. She had a moment of awareness that's all. Looks good for right now." he started mumbling, "We'll keep her overnight for observation and through tomorrow morning to be on the safe side." With that he straightened and stared at his patient for a moment before turning to the unconscious girl's friends.

For the first time he looked at them and appeared to take note of their youth and low rank. His eyes went over their shoulders as if expecting someone else to be behind them. His eyes appeared owlish behind his thick lenses as they came to rest on Christa and Ymir to ask, "Where's her commanding officer?"

"Uhm, well, we just graduated so the papers are probably still being processed. But I think, I"m not sure uh, who the immediate officer over us actually is, but we chose the Survey Corps so would be under Commander Erwin Smith." Christa could feel Ymir's eyes on her for blurting out the information in a nervous rush.

"Hmm, okay then, I'll handle notifications, you too can sit out in the hall or go back to wherever you are from and wait there."

"O..Okay."

Christa cast one last glance at Sasha who looked as if she wasn't going to wake up any time soon, before following Ymir out the door.

Upon returning to their barracks, both women updated their fellow graduates who had gathered in a knot around them, curious as to Sasha's condition.

-One Day Later-

"Sasha! Should you be up? Are you cleared for duty?"

The shout came from Connie whose face lit up at the sight of their companion as he turned and saw who was entering the front doors of the common room of the barracks.

Sasha gave him and the others in the room a watery smile as she was led in, accompanied on either side by Ymir and Christa. They guided her to the nearest bench against the wall and gently helped her to ease down into it.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look like they should have discharged you yet." This came from a frowning Eren as he joined the trio with Mikasa and Armin coming up a pace behind him.

"Yeah, you look a little shaky still," added Armin, smiling in welcome.

"You are in no condition to fight so therefore useless to the team," observed Mikasa bluntly as she quickly assessed her companion unaware of the reproving eyes turned her way. Already her mind was evaluating their team's strategies and chances without Sasha's particular talents and influence. Her eyes darted to Eren who was still studying Sasha with concern.

Mikasa nodded to herself in silent determination. If he wasn't going to consider the ramifications of team formation upon losing a battle companion she would take it upon herself to do so.

Jean's voice broke into her thoughts, "Are you kidding? Not just anyone would be at a hundred percent after having their brains knocked sideways to Sunday by a Titan." He stared down at his comrade impassively but not without compassion.

"Oh, she'll be fine by the morning! A knock on the head can't stop her. After all, she ran for five hours once!" Christa stated but threw Sasha an uncertain look.

"And nearly expired from it," muttered Ymir under her breath.

While no one actually laughed, a few of those who'd heard smiled.

Armin chuckled a bit noticing as he did so that (although he doubted the others had) they were interacting as a cohesive unit. First battle, first blood had done what all the training in the world couldn't. His gaze dropped to the ground; this feeling of family, or the next best thing to it, was a good thing and he never wanted to lose it.

"Yes, but she was ready to chow down immediately. You saw her pounce on the food," remarked Christa.

"That's not much of a compliment if you intended it to be one," countered Ymir dryly, as she looked down at the shorter girl who merely gave her a smile and shrugged. Ymir's brusque attitude didn't seem to offend her in the slightest.

"I think I'll go take a nap." All eyes turned to look at Sasha, a little surprised. They had all been expecting her to ask when the next meal was; and, and by the way, a snack sure would nice to have to tide her over before then. "I really don't… I'm not, I don't feel like myself."

"That's an understatement," remarked Eren, watching her wobble as she stood.

It looked like she would collapse back down again but Christa was right there grabbing her arm to help steady her. After a moment's reflection, Ymir did the same.

"Okay, just lean on us and we'll help you," Christa said softly to Sasha with a smile but Sasha seemed distracted and not quite in touch with her surroundings. Instead, she let the two lead her to the double doors that led to the kitchen, hall, then back stairs and up to their rooms.

The rest watched fora moment as the trio pushed through the doors before slowly breaking up and returning to whatever they had been occupied with before the return of their teammate.

-Following Morning-

What would have been an ordinary breakfast that blended in with every other day with nothing to set it apart, was interrupted for those who were lingering. It began with—

"You'll are as sorry bunch of spit-sucking slackers as I've ever seen! "

Everyone froze. All chewing ceased and the chatter faded until total silence dominated the hall. Some were twisting their heads trying to find the source of the disturbance while other eyes were narrowed in irritation, but soon the origin was found and eyes were soon transfixed to a sight at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why aren't you motherless sons of maggots on the field practicing already instead of loitering as if this was a day off!"

Eren glanced across the table at Armin whose mouth was still open waiting for the loaded spoon but it was as if he was frozen in place. Then he looked to Mikasa sitting next to him. She met his confusion with an unconcerned shrug although, like him, her eyes returned to the same sight.

"Wait. How can you be a motherless son—" started Connie before being cut off.

"WELL! Answer me or get your lazy bench-kissing butts in gear!"

"What?" Eren finally breathed out and then frowned in growing perplexed annoyance.

"This is shaping up to be an interesting day," remarked Ymir quietly, mostly to herself but those around her nodded, still unsure of what to make of this sudden and very strange spectacle.

Standing on the landing to the front stairs was Sasha dressed in her usual outfit along with a cravat around her throat, but what captured their attention was the attitude she projected, arms crossed in front of her and legs slightly spread apart and back ramrod straight.

In fact, it was a stance they were all familiar from senior officers but especially that of one of the most famous officers of the Survey Corps. However, their teammate, was standing there radiating anger and disgust with such an intensity that was entirely out of character for her. Like a potato trying to pass itself off as a strawberry.

As they studied her, they could all see that she was wearing a clean and pressed uniform with not a crumb to be found on it, in fact, 'spic and span' was the term that could be applied.

"Who does she think she is?" Jean murmured, not realizing he had vocalized everyone's thought.

It was evident to the bystanders that the only one fooled into thinking the potato was a strawberry was the potato itself.

"Isn't it obvious," replied Armin, his eyes still glued to the sight, "she's channeling Ackerman-heicho."

"Seriously?!" Connie's brow's arched up in disbelief.

"Isn't she a tad bit too tall?" Jean gesturing at Sasha with his spoon.

"With lumps and bumps in different areas," quipped Ymir, her lips twitching in a smirk.

It was then that Armin stood up and walked over to Sasha who watched him approach while looking down her nose at him with a forbidding glower.

When he was several feet away, the blonde youth stopped and snapped off a smart salute and then took a parade rest position and reported, with eyes looking straight ahead, "Sir! I was sent on behalf of Medical Corps to convey to you the message that you are needed in their offices, post haste sir! Also, Privates Kirstein, Lenz, and myself are to accompany you."

Jean nearly choked on the spoonful of oatmeal he had just taken. Hastily he swallowed and protested, "What! But I'm eating…"

Connie's elbow slammed into his ribs cutting off the rest of his protest.

"Just go!" Connie hissed at him from the side of his mouth.

"Fine, just bloody fine," he growled back under his breath dropping his spoon on the table with a clink but stood, even if reluctantly.

Christa had already beat him to stand a step behind Armin, also took her cue from him and imitated him in stance.

"Right, let's not keep them waiting," snapped out Sasha as she headed for the door.

Once the four had left the building and the door slammed shut behind them, the room let out a collective sigh of relief, puzzlement, and irritation. While everyone returned to eating the buzz of conversation from that moment on focused on what had just transpired.

"And here I thought this was going to be a boring morning," remarked Connie as he reached for his juice.

* * *

Disclaimer: Obviously Dwellin is not in any way a medical professional.

 _~Dwellin_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It had been a long couple of days and Armin, while not physically tired, was worn out in every other way. Fortunately for him, he hadn't actually had to squire "Sasha-heicho" around the whole time but had drawn the duty of accompanying her to each doctor's appointment but there had been quite a few of those. Worse, everyone had a different opinion about what course of action should be taken.

The blond youth reached up and rubbed his tired eyes. Thankfully, it was the last of a series of appointments for the day.

How he had the dubious honor of being saddled with the job he wasn't quite sure, but the only thing that made it fair was that the _Sasha-sitting_ duties had been split several ways among her peers.

While the others hadn't obligated to accompany him, it still stung when they quickly abandoned him with a cheerfulness that rankled. The eternally smirking Ymir was a given but when the ever worried Christa had quickly disappeared that had been one thing but Jean, well if he hadn't departed in something approaching that of a near gallop then Armin didn't know what to call it.

For now, Armin was out in the hall waiting for this last appointment to be over with. He leaned his head back against the wall and then next thing he knew he was jerked awake by the door suddenly opening. Eyes flying open, he looked up to see the face of the newest doctor beckoning to him.

 _I hope they got her back to normal. I never thought I would miss the real Sasha so much._ Armin thought with a downward twitch of the lips but obediently stood up and entered the room.

His eyes about popped out of his head at the sight in front of him.

There was Sasha leaning back in a chair, one leg crosse over the other, one elbow up on the chair back and with the other gesturing at the man behind the desk with such an attitude of flippant insolence that it made him suck in his breath. His eyes darted to the two men and one woman in the room who were all giving Sasha their undivided attention.

He shifted from one foot to the other, wondering at the scene in front of him.

None of the senior medical people had the air of an officer about to go off at an underling's obvious disrespect. His eyes darted one direction and the next, uncertain of what they wanted with him when he felt a touch on the sleeve and looked up into the lined face of the man who had come to fetch him. The older man gestured toward a chair off to the side indicating that the youth should take a seat, which he did, sitting on the edge in alert readiness. For what, he didn't have a clue.

They must have finished with whatever counseling or assessment they had conducted as the one at the desk steepled his fingers while studying the young woman in front of him as she finished saying, "As I said, I'm fine and fit for duty. I don't know what you old geezers are having such a problem with."

Armin's jaw dropped. He knew she believed she was Ackerman-heicho, but to take it this far and to this level of talking back to superiors! He didn't know Ackerman-heciho at all, but doubted even _he_ would be _this_ rude.

"Well, that as well may be heicho, but we are mindful of, and disquieted by, certain symptoms we are seeing exhibited. Also, do be aware that when it comes to even the slightest question concerning any soldier's medical fitness, regardless of rank, our judgments override military chain of command."

Armin's eyes darted over to Sasha who merely nodded before saying, mildly, "You're all a bunch of useless overfed desk monkeys, but I'll give you one day to get over yourselves and give me the all-clear. Later."

She got up and walked out the room and slammed the door behind her.

Stunned beyond speech, Armin looked at the door, at the doctors, at the door, and back to them. Then, since the power of speech was still gone, he lifted a questioning finger and pointed at the door.

Seeing his thunderstruck expression one of the older men took pity on him and explained, "Don't worry, we are keeping tabs on her. For right now, we are letting her believe the delusion that she is Ackerman-heicho. As for now it is our consensus—"

Here the medical professional acted uncomfortable which had Armin wondering why.

The first one sighed and acknowledge with a nod, "This is a very rare occurrence and there hasn't been one certain way that we could refer to as the one specific method of dealing with this… delusion. We would rather she come out of it on her own, which is what we believe will happen. She obviously has latched onto Ackerman-heicho's identity as one preferred above her own—"

 _This is the best you can do?!_ Armin was less than impressed with what he was hearing but didn't allow his thoughts to show on his face. Maybe he was being overly sensitive since he had been accompanying Sasha all morning and it did take a certain amount of immunity to hearing insults handed out to one and all the whole time. _Someone is going to beat her into a little pile of Sasha-pulp if things don't change soon._

That's when Armin realized his thoughts had drifted and his attention snapped back to the matter at hand.

"—And, of course, your superiors will get our full report, but this is what we want you to do—"

Later, Armin walked out of the room head full and buzzing. He was going to need some help and thankfully, he had been given authority to appoint a small squad to do so. He just hoped everyone else was on board as this assignment was going to take some doing.

* * *

"WHAT!"

"It's just for a couple of days and then you'll—"

"Hell fartin' no!"

A deep sigh sounded and then Erwin looked up at his most talented but also most prickly soldier. "It's not a request, it's an order and it's only for a short—"

"Let me hit her head again and see if it knocks her back into her normal useless self!"

Erwin felt a headache coming on. Wasn't it enough that he had all of mankind to protect and also come up with ways to defeat their common nemesis? Now this? He rubbed his temple. He had known that this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"You don't have to clear out of your room. I drafted an order that the fake "Levi Ackerman-heciho" be temporarily transferred to her own barracks. So just lay low for a while. Consider it a few days leave. They think she will snap out of it by then."

He speared his subordinate with a look, "After all, she doesn't really know you. She is merely going on her own perceptions of who she thinks you are or who you are rumored to be. The docs believe that the disconnect between knowing and making things up will fracture at some point and the truth will be forced to the surface—"

"I can force something—" Levi growled lowly.

"— That she will come to on her own." He finished.

Levi could feel his blood pressure going up but only allowed the narrowing of his eyes to be the only sign of it to show. He _knew_ that girl would be trouble, he had known it from the moment he had touched her, had rescued her, but he could never had predicted _this_!

Erwin ran a hand through his hair before looking back up to his right hand man who was silently seething at the absurd situation. This could be seen as an amusing turn of events but he knew the younger man wouldn't take it that way. He could practically see the steam rising and the tension roiling off of him.

He glanced over to the paperwork that needed his signature, yesterday. It would just have to wait.

He gathered the folders, the doctor's and also the military file on one Sasha Braus. He extended them to Levi who merely stared at them with stiff indifference.

"Take them," Erwin snapped, having run out of patience. His mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes went sharp and flat. Levi knew the look and stepped forward and took the folders from his superior's hand, even if reluctantly.

"What, I'm supposed to help in her convalescence?" He said it with a sneer but dropped it when he saw the warning glint in Erwin's eyes. He nodded and turned to go.

"Good luck."

"I'll need it," the shorter man replied and shut the door behind him.

"Always something around here," sighed the blond man as he pulled the first file toward him to sign.

* * *

Til next chapter,

 _~Dwellin_

 **Disclaimer:** I am not in any way a medical professional, just a fanfic author. I've just taken an oft used plot device and shaped it for my own purposes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Eren placed the remnants of his meal in the bin before moving toward the main doors. He was hoping to get some training time in on his still brand-new-to-him issued equipment and after that an extensive cleaning and checking of every piece to make sure each separate component was in tiptop shape. After all, he didn't want to have to worry about defective gear when he was busy killing Titans.

He didn't need to look to know that Mikasa and Armin had fallen in just steps behind him. They were a team but while he wouldn't have considered it, Eren was the prow of a ship in the trio, breaking through the waves. If asked, Mikasa would say that she preferred it that way; as for her, what better place to be than to strike unexpectedly from the shadows.

Then for Armin, he had always been aware of their natural arrangement and found comfort in it. He instinctively knew each of their strengths and weaknesses. Mikasa was the strength and the arm, he was the planner and strategist where Eren was the will, the heart, and the unstoppable force. They made a good team.

He would practice also, but planned to drop out sooner than the other two as he wanted to study up on and chart the movements of Titan sightings. He wondered if there was a rhyme and reason to when and where they showed up or was it truly just left to random circumstances?

As the three headed toward the field they slowed their steps as they spied another trio heading in their direction. It was Sasha, Christa and Ymir. As the three drew near, even Eren, not the greatest at reading the atmosphere, could tell that Christa was worried and Ymir was looking bored and irritated. However, it was Sasha that drew eyes with an out-of-character stance, shoulders thrown back, chin up, and eyes fixed straight ahead.

"I wonder what's going on now?" Eren mused out loud. Mikasa merely fingered her red scarf thoughtfully while Armin shrugged saying, "Guess we'll find out as soon as they get here." Just then they heard quick footfalls behind them and a quick glance over their shoulders revealed Jean trotting to catch up to them.

"Hey what's…" started Jean who fell in to match their stride. He happened to look up beyond them and caught sight of the three women heading in their direction and with a grimace exhaled, "Aw crap."

"Yes," Armin stated matter-of-factly, "She still thinks she's him."

"Oh happy day," Jean muttered sourly.

The three women drew up to the four, and Sasha's gaze swept over the less than cheerful quartet.

Afraid that she would give them an order that they would definitely not like and learning from Armin's example of the other day, Eren snapped a quick salute and explained quickly what their plans were.

Sasha nodded in response and then looked to Jean.

"Uh, I'm…" he was going to say he was with them but never got it out as Sasha snapped out a firm, "Lolly-gagging are we!? You're with me then."

She eyed the rest of the group as if weighing what could be done. That's when Armin noticed the twitch in her eyes when she looked at Mikasa. Just for that instance, the blond youth saw something cross her face, but it was too fleeting to know what it was for sure.

When Sasha looked at Eren, it went back to that blank, vague look they all had become accustomed to in the past several days. Then, she swung her gaze to Armin and for again, a bare breath of time, their eyes met and he realized what he had seen and was seeing was Sasha, the real Sasha Braus, trapped inside of herself.

Just when Arim was about to ask a question of the real Sasha, the fake pulled a mask of imperious authority over the eyes and face, and that ever so brief glimpse of his friend was gone. Then the fake moved forward and plowed through while the foursome jumped out of her way, splitting to either side to clear the path in front of her.

As they passed, Christa gave them a rueful smile and Ymir rolled her eyes. Obviously they were her caretakers for the day.

With a grimace and an exasperated sigh, Jean pulled away from the other three. He had been hoping to spend some time hanging around Mikasa but that looked to be a dream gone up in smoke. With one last look in Mikasa's direction and he turned and reluctantly followed the three women.

As Eren, Armin, and Mikasa watched the others move off down the walk, Mikasa asked softly, "What's lolly-gagging?"

Eren shrugged and immediately the encounter was forgotten as he turned once again to his own personal mission for the day. Mikasa turned with him but Armin had a thoughtful look on his face and in a near whisper said, mainly to himself, "So it's already starting."

"Huh?" Eren looked back over his shoulder at his friend and asked, puzzled, "what'dja say?"

"Oh," smiled Armin as he turned to trot a few steps to catch up with his friends, "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Right," but again Eren's attention was focused on the driving force in his life. Mikasa however gave Armin a knowing looked but he merely smiled in return.

* * *

Jean decided to just give in the to the inevitable truth: This day would, not _just_ suck, but viciously suckity-suck suck suck in the vastness of suckdom! There would be no resurrecting the death of his hopes for developing some connection to the only female he had found in this whole army to be the least bit intriguing…and beautiful… and dazzling… He sighed in sad resignation.

Here Jean brought his attention back to the ordeal at hand as he brought up the rear of their little group, wondering what objectives the pseudo-Levi had for them today. He knew a blow to the head had been the reason for the change, although why she had chosen _that_ guy to impersonate was beyond him!

He watched the ponytail bob and swing in time to her step. Levi-heciho didn't have long hair. So—

 _She put up her own hair!_ He mulled over that little revelation and began to wonder. How she could mesh the reality of having a totally different hairstyle than Levi heicho and still continue to live in her fantasy? Shouldn't the collision between the two mess her up?

Now that he thought about it, what about all the myriads of details that were different?

Or how about the things she didn't know about Levi-heicho's personal life? Jean finally shrugged it all off. Things like this might occur to him but he wasn't like Armin able to think himself to the bottom of the issue to find the answer.

At that point, he looked up and noticed they were no longer in a part of the town he was familiar with. If he had to guess, they were on their way to the area where headquarters was stationed or where the officers had quarters. He almost staggered with thought of how many different ways this _False-Lev_ i- _heicho_ could lead them into trouble, which could end with imprisonment or even a court marshal.

 _I hate her so much right now!_ He thought, gritting his teeth in frustration.

As they turned the corner by a tavern he had never seen before and started down a less congested street, a female solder approached him and Jean cursed under his breath. Running into anyone who even knew of Levi-heciho on this side of town couldn't possibly turn out well.

That's when he recognized the soldier and Jean winced wondering if he could bolt and run away. Would that be too obvious?

Advancing toward them was one of Levi's own, Ral if he recalled the name correctly, Petra Ral. She was short with light ginger-colored hair. From the Special Operations Squad! He could feel his pulse starting to race.

Only one of the best soldiers in the squad after Levi! Jean tried to slouch down _Maybe she won't notice me_.

Her eyes scanned them and then as they went to the person who was leading, which, of course, was Sasha, Jean watched as soft puzzlement came over Petra's friendly features before realization hit.

"Ah," she said, in a congenially tone andJean's shoulders sagged in relief. This could have been so much worse than—

"Is this your day off or are you lolly-gagging about town, soldier?!" snapped out Sasha, a stern expression on her face. Then, on some level somewhere, a part of the real Sasha recognized the face in front of her just as she was about to snap out an order.

Petra looked at her curiously for a moment before saying, "I don't think we've been formally introduced, but you must be the one who got hit on the head in the last wave. How are you feeling now?"

The false-lieutenant began to stutter and then froze, eyes staring.

Jean who noticed the change immediately, groaned, "Aw crap."

"Perfect. Another bloody complication," murmured Ymir in agreement.

"Hush!" Christa whispered at them, frantically wondering if they would be able to weasel their way out of this situation.

Sasha was still ramrod straight and not moving or saying anything. That's when the others decided she had seized up for the time being but obviously something needed to be done.

Jean stepped forward as did Christa, for Sasha was now starting to shake a bit. When they came even with her they saw her eyes were wide and staring into a distance they couldn't see. Also sweat was breaking out on her brow and upper lip, causing Jean and Christa to exchange worried looks.

"Should you be up and about? You don't look so good." Petra was also sharing the same worried expression as Jean and Christa.

Now Sasha's face was draining of color and once more Christa and Jean exchanged alarmed glances. Ymir, for her part, merely snorted in disgust.

"Oh wait, I'm so sorry, you must be the one who thinks she is—"

"YES! This is the one—"

Both Christa and Petra's eyes swung Jean's way, while Ymir merely looked bored as Sasha continued to tremble slightly.

Jean winced and tried again, desperately trying to think of something to say now that he had everyone's attention off Sasha, "This, uh, this, the one, uhh—"

Ymir exhaled an annoyed breath and broke in on top of his stuttering, saying in a flat, monotone voice, "Meet Levi-heicho, the most decorated soldier in recent history, and considered our best and finest Titan-killer."

Jean could have hugged Ymir. He glanced at her and saw the hint of hostility in her eyes. Or perhaps not.

Looking back, he saw that Christa was supporting Sasha by her forearm, peering with concern into her face which was still blank looking and pale.

"Well," said Petra, with a slight worried frown as she studied her "superior's" face. "I guess I have no need to introduce myself."

Sasha's knees started shaking and Jean moved to her side, ready to catch her if she should collapse. He was not cut out for this kind of situation. He wondered if it was playing the same havoc on the nerves of the other two. He shot a quick look over at them, Christa appeared to be dismayed, which was how he felt, but how was Ymir staying so calm and collected?

Peering intently at Sasha, Petra asked, "I know I'm not a doctor but is this really the way to go about helping Sa—"

"Sa far sa good!" Jean bellowed out drowning Petra out, startling everyone, even Ymir.

"Okay then," Petra said with an unsure look at Jean, "since those are the orders I'll abide by them and pretend she is Lev—"

"LEAVING! Yes, Levi-heicho is _leaving!_ Leaving, right now! She, I mean **_we_** have an appointment with someone important! Have to be there, like now! Sorry, have to go, running late! Good day!" With that he snapped off a smart salute, grabbed Sasha by the shoulders and spun her.

He glanced back at his other two classmates who were staring at him with surprise, even Ymir this time, and jerked his head at them to indicate the direction he wanted them to go. As it was, he was half-pushing, half-dragging an unresisting Sasha. Thankfully, it only took a second before they were moving to catch up with him.

Petra cocked her head and watched them hurry the "commanding officer" down the sidewalk to an obviously concocted appointment. Spinning on her heel, she went off to look for a certain prickly personage. Surely this situation couldn't be allowed to continue.

* * *

~ _Dwellin_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

AN: I like reading stories that are involved. I tend to write stories that are the same. If you are one that likes everything to happen immediately, this is probably not the fic for you.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Levi walked into his room and was gratified to find all his things were still in the same places where he had left them. His suspicious nature had him wondering if they would haul all his earthly goods away just to coddle Brainless (his new nickname for her).

Then he realized that they wouldn't have had to do that as she had no idea at all about any area of his personal life; the brat knew nothing of his habits or how he spent his time when out of the public eye.

He hoped the doctors were right that soon she would slam into a wall of reality when she couldn't fill in the obvious holes in who she thought _he_ was as she tried to live out his daily life.

 _Nothing like the feeling of having one's life jacked_ , he thought with a down-turned mouth.

Suddenly he felt constricted and twitchy and decided that he wouldn't be able to focus on given task. Even the idea of any office work felt confining, instead, he needed to be out and about in some activity that had him moving around. He headed for the door in firm strides.

As he neared the door, he growled, "As far as I'm concerned, the sooner she slams that skull of hers into another brick wall the better!" He had said it quietly but one of the orderlies assigned to the younger officers on his floor had been walking by his open door and overhead. Popping his head around the doorframe he asked, "Sir? Anything I can get you?"

"No." Levi said cutting him off without a glance as something unusual caught his eye as he exited his rooms. He hadn't noticed it upon entry as his mind had been fixed on other thoughts.

Not bothered in the least by being ignored, the youth snapped out a quick salute before continuing off down the hall to finish his duties for the day.

Levi didn't take note, for he was staring at his nameplate, or rather, where the brass nameplate outside his door had been. That made him grit his teeth but maybe he should count himself lucky that the nameplate was the only thing taken.

Still, it had him fuming in a way that was obvious even to him. The brainless brat had left her mark on his private life after all!

He was in a foul mood that radiated off him like heat waves off the pavement in the summer heat, and for someone who was usually aloof and distant, that was saying something.

He knew he wasn't the friendliest, most congenial, or sociable human soul in the city, but then he didn't care if he was or not. This was not a mere snit. This was justifiable.

Since he really wasn't needed anywhere until a briefing in the afternoon, Levi had some free time on his hands. He just wasn't sure where he wanted to be while in this mood. Where did others go when in this state? Not in a bar, not this early; and he didn't feel the need to visit anyone. Being neighborly wasn't listed as one of his attributes. He was at loose ends and found it irritating as all hell.

The thorny problem dropped in his lap several days ago was one he had never encountered in his whole life. Until now that is. He didn't like having problems that he couldn't solve.

"Sir! Lieutenant Ackerman!"

 _How wonderful to be needed_ , he thought sarcastically.

He stopped in his tracks, took a breath, telling himself not to take his ire out on whoever it was that had called out to him, and slowly turned.

There coming toward him was one of his squad members, Petra.

Halting, the sharp-eyed young man turned and found his subordinate, Petra rapidly moving toward him.

He waited patiently knowing that she wouldn't be hailing him like this unless it was something she felt was important. Within minutes she had closed the distance between them and had filled him in with her recent meeting with his imposter.

For her part, upon finishing her recitation, Petra now wondered if she had made a mistake for it was all she could do to keep herself from flinching at the resulting sound of grinding teeth.

Obviously, all the patience Levi possessed, a virtue that humanity's strongest soldier was not known for to begin with was quickly evaporating if not stretched to the breaking point concerning the brown-haired girl with the bobbing ponytail.

Already Petra was regretting the impulse that overcame her earlier, the need to help her superior fix his problem. In hindsight, maybe the wisest decision was not to get involved at all and let circumstances run their course. Nevertheless, the deed was done now.

Quickly she suggested a course of action and ended with, "It's easier to ask forgiveness after the fact than it is to get permission that may not be given beforehand."

Hooded eyes slanted at her appraisingly and then he dipped his head in acknowledgment, bangs swinging forward and then falling back into place on his forehead.

"I don't say this very often to anyone, but thanks for alerting me to the situation." His eyes cut away as he became absorbed with his own thoughts .

Okay, now Petra felt a thread of disquiet. This was new. Icily polite was not what she was used to at all from the lieutenant. Icy yes, but as far as she knew, he did not do _polite,_ ever.

"I believe," he finally spoke, but so softly that made her doubt he was speaking to her, "that a meeting of minds is due."

Unknown to Petra, as Levi spoke, the image of the girl he had saved rose in his mind's eye and without him realizing it a wry smirk appeared as he remembered the way she had clung to him.

He finally came to himself when he heard a discreet cough jerk him out of his reveries.

"What?" Levi asked flatly.

At his question Petra's expression smoothed from one of uncertainty to remote concern. He was waiting for an answer and for the life of her, one was not coming to mind and intuition was screaming at Petra that it was time to leave this conversation.

"Nothing, uh, just… uh nothing, really. Have, uh, have a productive day!" With that, she turned and walked away in what could only be called a rapid clip.

"Huh," he said quietly, while lifting a questioning eyebrow at Petra's retreating back. "I wonder what that was about."

In the next instant though, her response fell away from his immediate concerns and he turned and headed for the cadet training grounds.

He hadn't heard where the recently graduated class's new quarters were assigned. There were always several of each class hellbent on practicing their brains out, an attribute he applauded by the way as that meant they were usually the survivors in any given skirmish .

He might not know where she was staying but someone from among her classmates would know. Besides, he was betting on the fact, that despite trying to act as if she was him, she had an unconscious need to be around her own classmates.

He smirked imaging the results, her teammates must just love that!

He reached up and fingered the lace at the end of his cravat while pondering the difference in what he wanted to say with what he should, and then decided it didn't really matter. When he was face to face, with"himself" he was sure the words would flow effortlessly on their own.

 _Get ready Brainless, here I come._

* * *

 _~Dwellin_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Levi Ackerman slowed his walk down so he could study the scene ahead of him.

His search for his other self had led him to the practice grounds where he found her doing something he considered worthwhile: berating her fellow graduates.

The tongue-lashing she was unleashing was impressive and inventive. He wouldn't have wasted with all the words she was putting into use, but still, it was a good effort for someone not accustomed to the chewing out the troops.

He scanned the crew as he drew closer, noting the various expressions on the faces of her teammates. It varied from controlled indignation, simmering anger, growing resentment, worry, and surprisingly, even suppressed amusement.

When the assorted crew spied him over the imposter's shoulder their expressions swiftly shifted to muted apprehension.

He was within yards when the girl who was making his life troublesome turned to see what had caused the momentary loss of interest in her performance.

In the instant that her tawny eyes met and locked with his, he knew. A part of her was well aware what was false and what wasn't in this odd choice of identity theft. It was obvious to him that sooner, rather than later, she would snap out of this delusion.

He blew out an irritated breath. He wasn't a nursemaid to coddle the mental and had no intentions of holding her hand until her real self was ready to peel back the layers to emerge. What the city needed were soldiers, not a damaged clone of himself running around making everyone's; especially _his_ , life miserable.

When he was within feet of her, he saw that her eyes were wide and her whole body so rigid he could imagine the muscles ready to snap under the tension.

Ignoring the sight, he moved closer. Now that she was here in front of him, the aggravation of the past several days rose up and with no intention of being gentle he closed on her.

With a step he was in her face snarling, "Knock if off Brainless and that's an order!"

His objective had been to lay out his dissatisfaction with recent events and in no uncertain terms, command her to stop doing it and go back to whatever personality she had to begin with before this whole farce had started. This isn't exactly how he pictured it would go.

There was a collective gasp from some of her friends, and one had the nerve to exclaimed, "Sir!"

"What!?" He growled out without taking his eyes off her locked expression. "I'm supposed to let this cadet ruin my reputation and make me a laughingstock? That's a 'hell' and 'no' to that'!"

Sensing their dissatisfaction with his confrontation, Levi let his sharp gaze slide over the faces of the freshly minted soldiers who were still so new they shone with that 'new soldier' gleam. Still, this was interesting, he had never met newbies who had been able to match his glare. These did, even if a few of them flinched and shifted uncomfortably in place. They showed they had some backbone in them. A smirk crossed his lips as if acknowledging his private thoughts that there just might be hope for humanity after all.

He returned the hooded look back to this target.

"Well? Anything you want to say for yourself?"

That's when her face drained of color, sweat appeared on her upper lip and around her hairline. If her eyes went any wider they looked ready to pop out of her head. Was she even breathing?

An emotion rose up he was totally unfamiliar with, but he ignored it. Instead, he leaned in closer until they were practically nose to nose.

"Let's get something straight. You are not me. You are you so—"

That's when her knees buckled and she toppled forward. His quick, catlike reflexes and unrivaled speed had him reaching out and catching the _imposter-Levi_ and holding her against his chest.

He felt a pair of eyes upon him and he looked up to find Mikasa Ackerman's eyes upon him. Her look was full of awareness and in that second they exchanged knowledge obvious to them both that she had known exactly what had transpired in that brief moment of time as Sasha had crumpled.

Both were well acquainted with their own abilities and he knew that she knew, that mere seconds could seem as minutes. There had been all the time in the world to step aside and let Sasha fall on her face, or even to shove her toward one of her other teammates. He had chosen not to take those actions though.

Mikasa ducked her chin into the top of her red scarf and let her gaze drop. It was no business of hers and what she knew would not harm nor help Armin or Eren, so it would stay with her, in a silent place within. But she would remember.

Levi saw her drop her eyes but his down dark ones were like twin cutting lasers… until something started tickling the tip of his nose causing an urge to sneeze. He quickly lifted his head away. He saw that fine strands of hair were slowly waving about in the slight breeze. He glowered down at the fluttering ends but it went unheeded; hair was oblivious to menacing death glares.

Levi heard someone murmur, "So fast…" but he didn't bother to respond, he was used to hearing such remarks.

The next thing he knew, the others gathered around to inspect the unconscious girl in his arms until he was surrounded by her teammates asking questions and making suggestions as what should be done. Levi leveled a flat, forbidding look at the group until they noticed, one after another, and silence finally descended.

Then surprising them, as much as himself, he flexed his knees and in a swift motion, scooped his imposter up and ordered, "Show me to whichever barrack is yours."

In no time at all, the group led Levi back to their quarters, Jean, oddly enough, took the lead with Eren as if eager to relinquish the Sasha-sitting duties to a superior, or to anyone for that matter. Also to avoid those small, piercing black eyes as much as possible.

Eren kept throwing a wondering glance over his shoulder as if trying to understand something he had noticed but couldn't quite put his finger on. Anything outside of his parameters of the main quest of his life to destroy Titans was usually not anything he ever needed to worry about. But this seemed a little odd.

Behind him followed Mikasa and Armin with Christa walking alongside Levi or at least near enough to keep an eye on Sasha. Tall Ymir walked a half-step behind Christa and didn't spare a glance for the girl being carried by their superior, instead her attention seemed to wander as her gaze lazily moved over her surroundings as if she was out for a mere stroll.

Levi had been around the group for a few scant minutes but he already had the group dynamics worked out and where each one orbited the others in the scheme of things as they made up a cohesive whole. He had noted how they unconsciously maneuvered to support and uphold the group as a whole. They hadn't seen it worked out yet themselves but they were already a viable and healthy team. He gave a mental nod of approval.

When the group entered into the dining hall of the barracks they found it empty for that day had been designated as a free day and everyone was off about their own business That suited Levi just fine, he wasn't in the mood for a crowd of gawkers swarming around them.

He scanned the room and spied a chair in the corner near a fireplace, and rather than using one of the numerous benches scattered here and there, moved toward it instead. He sensed the group coalescing behind him, following in his wake.

Upon reaching the corner, he found a slightly worn-out wing back chair and lowered the girl into it.

Straightening, he felt eyes on him and he looked up to find Mikasa looking at him with that considering look again. Dammit! He knew she had seen the gentleness he had used in placing the unconscious girl down. Instead of saying anything the black-haired girl moved to stand close to her childhood friends as if nothing had happened.

Taking a step back, the lieutenant crossed his arms and looked down at the unconscious girl. He let out a quiet huff.

"Well, what now?"

Levi's slid black eyes under hooded lids, and found the one asking the question. It wasn't a surprise to find it was Yeager, the impulsive and impatient one of that certain trio.

Bright blue eyes locked with Levi's, bright and full of demands for answers, for some kind of solution and that it would be found and now.

Levi ignored him for the time being as he dropped his gaze to the woman slumped in the chair before them. He considered for a moment and then said in a quiet voice, "We wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" This came from the short blond girl, whose soft voice only held curiosity instead of the challenging attitude of Yeager.

Jean chimed in, "We've been waiting and she's not getting any better."

"We wait for sleeping beauty to awaken."

There was a silent pause and Levi didn't have to imagine the incredulity it held, he could feel it in the air around him.

"Are you talking about Sasha?" asked Jean pointing a skeptical finger downward at the girl, but when finding himself skewered with a sharp-eyed look wished he hadn't opened his mouth. He looked off to the side and muttered to more to himself than anyone else, "Sleeping yeah; but beauty? That's debatable."

"Hush!" Christa said as she poked him in the ribs with a commanding finger.

"Still, the question remains, just what are you going to do when she does?" This came from Ymir who asked in an indifferent voice.

Levi opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"You're not going to, to… uh, punish her, are you?," added Christa, a hint of a concerned frown forming between her eyebrows.

"Hn," he breathed out while studying her face before asking, "And why do you care?" He wondered if any of them were aware of how they had already bonded together.

It was silent for a moment but no one took him up on that. It did appear as if his question had caught them all off guard, even silent Mikasa and "don't include me with you" Ymir.

 _Fine then_ , he thought _and_ studied them all for a moment before continuing, "Everyone knows she's been a pain in the ass and yet all of you have not left her side. Why do any of you think that is?"

There was more silence and just when he was about to give up on them, Yeager took a step forward and said, blue eyes hard as diamonds, "She's one of us, one of ours, and she belongs with us."

"Yes," continued Armin, "we're there for our friends and teammates even in the tough times."

Mikasa gave a sharp nod in agreement and others were also nodding firmly, their expressions stubborn, adamant and tensed as if expecting retaliation for their defiant stance.

Ymir, astonishing all present, stated emphatically, "We are a team and that's all you need to know. Sir." She crossed her arms, crossing even stares with Levi.

An ever so slight tip of his lips showed them his approval. Better.

"Oh tree nuts! Why are you all yammering so much! Don't you all have something better to be doing?! It's giving me a headache!"

To the surprise of everyone, Sasha gingerly sat up, holding a hand to her aching head.

Sasha had slowly come to awareness realizing she was being carried. She didn't remember much of the morning, and nothing of the past few minutes. It was all hazy and vague, like trying to pull memories out of a fog.

She was being carried but was unable to figure out who it was carrying her so had cracked an eyelid just wide enough to find out. Shame upon crushing shame washed over her for it was Levi-heicho who held her.

In that wretched moment, everything that had transpired over the past several days came back to her in a rush. She would have cringed but that would have given away the fact she was conscious and really, what she wanted most in the all the world was for him to drop her like a sack of potatoes in a dark, forgotten corner.

It had all come back to her, the battle, the rescue, or rescues, each and every action and word that followed on the heels of that.

Was it possible for a person to _die_ of utter humiliation? Could there be anything worse than being carried by the very one she had been impersonating for days? Oh. Dear. God. They would court marshal her so hard that… that…she'd lose her appetite! A fate worse than death!

If only she could catch the next fast horse back to the mountains! Why'd she ever leave her father, her village, and the life there?

Shunting aside her regrets for now, she returned to the matter at hand with just one thought screaming through her mind as a mantra: _Drop me, drop me, drop me, drop me_!

She had started out masking her backwoods accent with polite speech to absconding with another person's identity! The sheer enormity of the leap was staggering! On top of that, toss in the fact it was a superior officer to make matters oh-so- **much** worse!

Her mantra changed to a mantra without a break: _soscrewedsoscrewedsoscrewed_!

Sasha was grateful beyond words when she felt Levi-heicho climb the stairs, walk through the doors and finally felt herself being placed in the far corner chair. _Now, if everyone would just walk away and forget me! Please! Please!_

Sasha wasn't so far gone that she couldn't take note of the fact that Levi-heicho had not dropped her like a useless sack of garbage as she had expected and deserved.

Instead, he had gently deposited her in the chair like a fragile chick egg back into the nest. When the arms slid away, they weren't in a hurry, but this all was filed away in some subconscious corner for further consideration at some later date.

Now, however, she wondered why everyone present felt the need to **_not_** be anywhere else right now. Didn't they have lives? Training? Hobbies even?

Sasha wondered if she should keep playing as if she was unconscious but the beginnings of a headache were hanging around and if nothing was done, it would only get worse.

It took only a second to decide. There were going to be consequences to her actions and no amount of fake-sleeping was going to stop it. She may as well face the music and get on with it.

 _Now, how does one fake-wake up naturally from a fake-sleep?_

* * *

 _Thank you to those who let me know they are enjoying the story!_

 _~Dwellin_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Sasha Braus sat up in the oversized winged-back chair and announced, brightly, cheerfully as if nothing the past several days had happened, "Hi guys! What's up? Is it lunch yet? I'm famished!"

All heads whirled in her direction, if she had to put an image to it, it would best be expressed as, their attention was glued on her like astonished leeches.

Some looked friendly, and some, less so.

Sasha heard someone mutter in a low, controlled voice, "I swear I'm gonna kill her yet." Jean by the sounds of it, if she guessed correctly.

These was one piercing glare that made her want to squirm in her seat.

"Stop squirming like a caught rat," snarled Levi-heicho. He stared down at her, crossing his arms with a face cold and impassive as stone. Although, his traitorous eyes lingered on the wisps of hair that had come loose from her ponytail to tantalizingly frame her temples and cheeks.

He only noticed where his thoughts were straying when one hand started to rise from his rigid posture with the intention of sweeping it back from her face. He caught and froze the hand before it could accomplish the act and forced it to casually, lower back into place.

He chanced a glance down at the errant hand about to act on its own. What the hell had been about to happen? Was his hand lifting on its own to reach down and—

He stopped the thought process there and focused back on the _fake_ -Levi who seemed to be doing her best to shrink into the corner of the chair.

Seeing Levi-heicho had refocused his gaze on her, Sasha offered him a weak smile, hoping against hope that she could charm him out of an ill mood. _Yeah, because I am_ ** _so_** _well known for my charm!_

If anything, he looked even more forbidding than a moment ago. _Oh dear God I'm a dead woman._ She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and pleaded with anyone that listened to the prayers of hungry soldiers: _Please let him lose interest and if not that, then let them bury me with my favorite spoon!_

Sasha peeked out through one eye, nope he was still there. Now that she thought about, did she even have a favorite spoon?

Arms still crossed, Levi studied her as she did her best to sink down and become one with the cushions. He went over several different directions this meeting could take and pondered over which one he wanted to put his energy and time into.

Was it possible, thought Sasha, that one could think themselves heavier than the cushions so they would respond to her wishes and swallow her whole? Oh, and now the headache was growing.

She winced while looking for a hole in the group around her. Everyone in creation seemed to be between her and a medicine cabinet. What were the odds that they would forget all this past nonsense and get back to the daily routine they were used to before all this silliness happened?

Sasha starting rubbing her temples with her fingertips and noticed Jean put his hands on his hips. Oh good, here came the lecture.

"You really had me.. er, _us_ worried, you know."

"I'm so glad you're in your right mind again!" Christa enthused with relief.

Ymir arched an eyebrow and asked, "When was that?"

"Never mind her, Sasha. Mikasa spoke up in a voice that was low and quiet but everyone was able to hear it clearly.

No one responded at first but then Eren added, "That's exactly right."

Armin offered a warm smile and continued, "Let's just hope there're no harmful consequences…" he slowed down as he remembered Levi-heciho and then explained, "With headaches, bad dreams, losing time, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, hopefully all good in the brain-box because you're probably on the short list to KP-hell," Jean stated with a sad shake of his head. Outside of trying to be noticed for promotion, no good came from calling attention to oneself from those who were higher up on the rank ladder.

Sasha gave a shaky laugh and raised her hand to rub the back of her head while saying, "So sorry about, well everything guys, uhh, I just wasn't myself, you know."

"Oh yeah, hard not to notice," Jean grumbled.

"We all know who you were trying to be," Eren said as he glanced over at their superior who gave the impression that he could have been carved from rock, so still was he.

Everything about Sasha seemed to wilt, even her ponytail. With shoulders sagging and face turned down to stare at her now clasped hands on her lap, she heaved a great sigh.

"I know what you're thinking and as soon as I figure it out, I'll explain things from what it felt like happened from my end."

Oh, she _knew_ what had happened and why. She just wasn't ready to admit it in front of H.I.M. Wasn't it time for _him_ to go chastise someone else, anyone else, other than her?

How mad was he anyway? Sasha didn't know him well enough to know his moods, let alone whether he was annoyed, irritated, angry, or even enraged with her condition of the past few days.

She chanced a peek up at him again. He looked the same, not one nuance of a change of expression or stance. If she had to guess, Sasha was tempted to believe that he might not be the forgiving type.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Sasha looked up to find Christa smiling down at her. "I just bought a new bag to try out and you can be the first to taste it."

"And I just bought cinnamon rolls this morning that can go along with it," Jean offered. He looked over to Mikasa to see if she had observed his generosity. _She didn't,_ he noted forlornly. _Such a pain being a nice guy when the girl you like doesn't even notice_.

"That's very nice of you Jean."

"Well thanks, not that it does…" Jean started but turned his head to see Armin aiming a knowing grin at him. _Perfect. Just perfect._

Both then noticed as Christa and oddly enough, Mikasa escorted Sasha to the kitchen. Ymir, of course, trailed after Christa. The males of the party looked at each other and shrugged.

"Were we invited?" Armin asked.

"Hells yeah! My cinnamon rolls, damn straight I got an invite!"

"Do you want to go?"

Eren, Jean, and Armin's head spun back to Levi, who was still standing in the same place, same pose.

"Yet you're still standing here." With that Levi moved out of his frozen stance and began walking toward the front doors.

"Uh, you mean 'us' with 'you'? _God I hope not!_ Thought Jean panicking.

"Jean, I think he is asking if we would like to go join the girls and have tea also," Armin explained rapidly for he had seen a menacing glint appear in Levi-heicho's eyes before he moved off. He hoped stepping in might divert any ire their superior wanted to direct at them, specifically Jean.

"Yeah, I love tea!" Jean spun on his heel and headed for the kitchen. Perhaps another chance with impressing Mikasa would present itself.

"I sort of like tea," murmured Eren. He didn't care either way, he just didn't want to be stuck with someone he didn't know that well. However, after this encounter, what were the odds that Levi-heicho and he would ever meet? He'd probably never see him again, if he was lucky.

That left Armin staring at Levi, stuttering, and for once with not a thing to say. He pointed over to the doors that led to the kitchen. "Gonna go with them."

"Do that. Just tell Braus that I still want to have a… discussion with her and I won't forget."

Armin nodded.

"Oh, and I'll send someone to come and get her sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Armin headed toward the kitchen, the sounds of easy laughter and teasing easily heard even through the doors. He couldn't begin to think what Sasha would think upon receiving that message.

"And tell her that if she tries to flee, I'll find her and drag her back by her scrawny ponytail."

 _He is a very scary man._ With that, Armin opened the door to the hall that led to the kitchen.

* * *

Until next chapter then….

 _~Dwellin_


	9. Chapter 9

This has been a lot of fun to write. I have no idea if there are any SxL fans out there, surely I can't be the only one. Oh how lonely for me if I am.

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Sasha inhaled the steam from the tea and sighed. It smelled wonderful and like nothing she had ever tried before, but even better were the two cinnamon rolls on a small plate in front of her.

 _Me, me, me! All for me!_ She hummed to herself, near ready to swoon in sheer delight at the heavenly aroma wafting up from the warmed-up buns.

Her immediate group of friends were seated around a table and the conversation, food, and tea had been easy and free flowing. She smiled warmly at Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Christa, and even Ymir.

Her headache was fading, the tight muscles across her shoulders were loosening, and it was just great to be with everyone and relate to them as herself rather than—

Then someone had the audacity to try and sneak a piece of her bun. Faster than a blink, she smacked Jean's fingers who snatched them back to cradle them in his other hand.

"Mine! All mine even if they were yours to begin with." She told him with a smile, but there was still a warning glint in her eye. Yet, her arm was circled around her plate, for just in case. She didn't want anyone to get any ideas and try and take them from her. She visibly relaxed though upon seeing Jean lightly rubbing his fingers.

Then it dawned on her that she didn't have a leg to stand on if she was trying to take the high moral ground. Hopefully tea and buns meant that they weren't too angry with her treatment of them the past several days.

"So, where's our apology?" Ymir asked flatly.

"Yeah, what she said," Jean grumped, studying his wounded digits.

Or they could still be a little bitter.

Sasha's eyes were large and sorrowful when she answered, "I'm so very, awfully, deeply sorry!"

She slid out of her chair and dropped to her knees, looking up at the table of astonished faces while clasping her hands in front of her, "Please forgive me! I'm so ashamed! I've never done anything like this before in my life and I wasn't in my right mind."

"Got that right," muttered Jean, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Jean!" Christa scolded before smiling at Sasha and saying, "Of course we forgive you. We know you couldn't help that, well, whatever it was."

"I'm so lucky! You guys are the greatest! Thank you! I have the best team ever!"

Eren nodded. His sentiments exactly, there had been a bond created over the years that he hadn't expected, but it had slowly grown strong and deep.

"Uhm, Sasha?" Armin started, "Maybe you should get back on your chair." He held out his hands at seeing the worry spring to her face, "Hey, I"m not gonna scold you, but I do have a message to relay that you might want to be sitting for."

Everyone was looking at him and he could feel their silent curiosity like a shift in the atmosphere.

"Are you going to stop being friends with me?" Sasha's voice shook slightly. When seated she hastened to add, "Not that I don't deserve it, but… but…" now her voice trembled with emotion, "I don't want to lose you guys!" She ended up in a sob.

"Armin!" Eren snapped at his friend with a frown that Armin correctly interpreted as ' _do something_ '!

Eren had no problem charging into bullies pestering Armin but he was clueless about how to react to a crying girl. Just in case Armin didn't get the first clue, Eren whispered, "Do something!"

Armin could have rolled his eyes but refrained and turned to face Sasha and said (as soothingly as he knew how) "Okay, just breathe deep. That's it. It's a message from Levi-heicho."

He saw a flush of embarrassment rise at that and then the words tumbled out of him as fast as he could get them out about the appointment for the next day.

The change that came over her was dramatic: she went quiet and her face drained of color. Well, at least she wasn't flushing anymore although she did waver a bit from side to side.

"She's gonna faint again! Someone catch her! Yelled Jean as he started from his chair, but halted half-way up when she it was apparent that she was not going to fall but managed to stay upright.

"I knew it." This was spoken softly. "I'm so dead. I'll be court-martialed, and locked away and fed leaves and grass for the rest of my days in a dark, cold, dingy cell."

Mikasa pointed out softly, "They won't do that. What happened was not of your own volition. You were hit on the head. It was an accident."

Sasha leaped from her seat with such energy that everyone at the table was startled by the change of attitude. "I gotta go! It's been great being friends with everyone, enjoyed the experience, food was great too, and you all are a wonderful bunch so let's do it again sometime!"

Sasha bolted from the room for the back stairs and they sat in silence, no one knew how to respond to what had just happened.

"She sure is lively," stated Ymir as she reached for one of Sasha's abandoned rolls. "Can't believe she left these though."

Then they heard boots come clattering back down the stairs and in the next instant Sasha burst back into the room.

In startled surprise they watched as she bounded to the table to snatch the roll out of Ymir's hand before the tall girl could take a bite out of it. Then she seized the other one and took a step back with holding the buns in a tight, protective grip.

"Never leave a full plate," she informed them before turning to dash back out, taking her treasure with her.

The group stared in wonder at the back of the room where she had disappeared and listened to her fading footfalls going up the stairs, before glancing at each other.

"Should someone go and, I don't know, talk to her?" Eren asked, finally breaking the silence as he looked at Armin.

Eren's blond friend held up his hands with palms facing out to the group, "Not me! I'm not going up to the girls' quarters! Nuh uh."

"I'll do it," Jean stated, stuffing a last piece of bun into his mouth while rising from the table. "I'm great at comforting women."

"Oh no you don't!" Eren said and jerked him back down into his chair.

"I'll do it," said Mikasa softly but firmly.

"You?" Eren and Jean both said at the same time.

She fingered the fringe of her scarf. "You don't think I am able to comfort someone?"

Armin and Eren glanced at each other and then smiled at her, "Of course you can!"

"How come I don't believe them?" muttered Jean, his eyes narrowed at them.

That's when, as if by some secret, nonverbal agreement, the rest of the group turned expectantly to Christa.

"No, Christa's done enough playing the nursemaid," Ymir expressed in a no-nonsense voice, "for days now, if you haven't noticed. If any comforting or advice-giving needs to be done, then time for someone else to step up so why not Mikasa?"

"I believe we all have stepped up in some fashion or another," Jean threw in quietly, but even so Ymir shot him a look that had him looking off in another direction.

Mikasa rose from the table.

There was silence for a while as many were lost in thought. Finally Christa spoke.

"Any more tea?"

Without looking at the others, Christa d went to retrieve the teapot and refilled everyone's cup whether they indicated they wanted a refill or not.

As far as she was concerned, it was a purely selfish impulse on her part, she didn't want this quiet moment of camaraderie to end. This precious slice of time shared with friends were her only family nowadays, and she wanted to savor every last bit of it she could.

Then, they could put their heads together and make sure Sasha didn't get into any trouble. Scratch that and make it, any _more_ trouble.

A chair scraped on the floor as Mikasa stood up. They heard her say, "Here I go," as she headed off but they couldn't tell if she was merely stating a fact or encouraging herself.

"Hey, instead of tea, can we switch to beer?" Jean tossed out after another silence had descended over them.

"Before dinner!?"

"Aren't you underage?!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Huh, little boy thinks he can drink, too amusing."

Jean lifted his hands and laced his fingers together behind his head and with a self-satisfied grin If the girl of his dreams wouldn't notice him then he'd get his jollies somehow.

* * *

Levi looked down at the tea on his desk. He had been lost in thought and hadn't noticed his tea growing tepid. He reached over and tapped the porcelain handle with an index fingernail, listening to the slight _tink_ noise it made as he ruminated on thoughts and odd feelings rolling around in him like mismatched pieces of a jumbled up puzzle.

He was in his office that he rarely visited, waiting. And signing papers that weren't very important, and, apparently, letting his good tea get cold. What a waste. He knew the person to blame for this. And she was late.

Just then he heard steps coming toward his closed door but knew they weren't hers. He recognized the sound of these steps. They belonged to the aide also assigned him. The aide with the squeaky voice.

A polite rap at his door and then his aide opened the door and stuck his head in. "She hasn't arrived yet."

"I know." Levi said it flatly, not letting his irritation show, but something of it must have been communicated to the young man.

"I could send someone to fetch her," he offered.

"I sent Petra Ral so I don't see the need to send any—"

Just then he heard the clatter of boots moving quickly from the far end of the hall toward his office. He already knew who it was and he could guess what the news would be.

Levi lifted clasped hands in front of him and leaned his elbows on the desk, so that only his hard, obsidian eyes were visible over the tops of his fingers.

The young man's head disappeared as if yanked out of the way and the door swung open to reveal an agitated Petra.

"She's gone." Seeing her superior had no reaction to that, the ginger-haired woman quickly added, "Her teammates told me that she made remarks about going to go back to her home but they didn't take her seriously. They've been looking for her and one of them found a note left in the bread box, which they didn't find until lunch."

Levi looked down at his cooling tea because he didn't want the jumping tic in his eyebrow to be seen. He unclasped his hands and reached to finger the handle of his cup. This particular blend wasn't very good once it got cool so he had no intentions of finishing it.

He heard Petra shift her stance a bit and finally looked up at her.

"What do you want me to do? Send out scouts to bring her back. Officially she has deserted…"

"No. This is my problem. Apparently I frightened a rabbit." With that he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Get a horse ready for me. I'll go."

Petra spun to leave when he called out, "Did her friends go after her?"

"Ah, they tried but the officer of the day was there to stop them. He told them it would be taken care of."

"Good. Last thing I need is those idiots running around mucking things up."

With that, he stood and strode toward the door, instantly forgetting about the work on his desk and the cold tea.

* * *

Until next time

~Dwellin


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Sasha brought her mount in to a halt and then slid down. After tethering the horse to a bush, she untied the saddle bags and let them slide to the ground at her feet. Then she untethered the horse from the bush he had been tied to and turned his head to pull him around in the direction of the city. Once she was satisfied, she unbuckled the bridle as she didn't want the reins to get caught in anything on his journey back. Carefully she tied them down to the saddle.

The horse craned his neck to look back at her as if puzzled by this unorthodox treatment. She smiled at him while finishing up lacing the bridle and reins down.

She may be court-martial material but she was no thief. "Sorry I borrowed you, uh, Mr. Horse, but I needed to get far enough away to get away from well-meaning advice to stay." She moved forward to pat his shoulder and then ran her fingers through his coarse dark mane. When he turned his head to look at her with huge liquid eyes, she laughed softly and stroked his cheek and then his soft, velvety nose.

"Well, aren't you a friendly one! And smart too! I'm sure you'll have no problems making it back." She leaned in to place her forehead on his warm neck and murmured, "Just don't tell them where you left me, okay?"

When the horse gently tossed his head and gave a snort she chuckled into his neck, "Yeah, I know, they'll probably figure I'm going home. But only to visit and then up into the hills to hide out… for the rest of my natural life! Don't you feel sad for me?"

Sasha clung to the mane for a moment as she thought over how she had imagined her military career would turn out. It hadn't included this fleeing off into the backwoods and living like a hermit for the rest of her life. What did hermits eat anyway?

The horse shifted from one foot to the other and broke Sasha's ruminations. She looked up and took a step back,

"Sorry Mr. Horse, you probably want to go home now and here I've kept you from it!"

She gave the horse a quick and affectionate pat and then walked back to the side of his hindquarters and gave him a slight slap on the rump. He jerked his head at the unexpected slap, but slowly started off at an amble before realizing he was in charge and began to pick up pace.

Sasha laughed ruefully, "A horse after my own heart. He probably wants his nice warm stall and bag of oats!" She watched him until he disappeared out of sight and then whispered, "Lucky horse."

With a sigh she leaned over and picked up the saddlebags along with the small tote. Throwing her bundle over a shoulder, she took a shaky breath, straightened, and then started off already thinking about what she was going to do about her next meal.

* * *

Just as Levi had finished his dinner for the night, he heard rustling in the bush behind him. Whirling, the hidden knife he carried appeared in his hand as if by magic, he was ready for anything.

Out from behind a bush the head of horse appeared and slowly the rest of it followed.

Immediately he could tell it was a military horse and wasn't one that had wandered off from some civilian.

His shoulders relaxed and he put away the knife and nodded his head to the small camp while saying, "I wasn't expecting company but you're welcome to join us."

Deciding the scene was peaceful and the man safe, the new arrival lazily moved into the circle of the firelight giving Levi a better look at it before coming to a halt.

The horse he had ridden gave a whistling whinny in greeting and shook its head and mane. The newcomer plodded over to join his fellow equine. With the gap closed, the two snuffled greetings into each other's noses.

Levi rose from his crouch looking the new arrival over. This horse had to have been the one she had absconded with from the stables but why had she let it go? Had something happened to her?

He looked back in the direction the horse had come from with a thoughtful expression before walking slowly so as not to spook the newcomer and showing it he meant no harm, even if it was a military horse trained to stand steady and quiet when approached by a soldier.

When he was next to it, he ran a hand over the coat, searching for any wounds on it or blood that could have been hers. Not a nuance of emotion showed how relieved he felt to find the horse's coat clean and without a scratch.

He knew she couldn't be that far ahead. He also knew that soon the path would join up to a main arterial road that eventually snaked up into the mountains. If she continued making a way through areas without any paths or trails, he could lose her, but he wasn't worried about the odds. No matter what, the fastest way to get where she was heading was to take the main road.

He gave the horse an affectionate if absent-minded pat on the shoulder before setting out to unbuckle the cinch and remove the saddle. In the morning he would saddle it again and send it back towards home. He had no doubts that the horse knew exactly how to get there.

It also wasn't lost on him her considerate treatment of the horse. How one treated defenseless animals who had no influence whatsoever on a career or promotions, or quest for power, showed much about one's character.

After feeding the newcomer and running a bush over him, giving him water and food, Levi went back to his pad and stretched out. As the fire died down, the stars grew more brilliant above him. He studied them without appreciation since he knew that insomnia would probably keep him up all night gazing up at them.

When he awoke the next morning, Levi sat up abruptly and in some amazement to realize that he had actually fallen asleep. By his estimate he had slept over six hours which was highly unusual for him and it felt odd to wake up feeling this refreshed.

He gave it a bare moment's thought before shrugging it aside and rose quickly to make breakfast. It wasn't long before he finished, took care of the horses, and then broke camp.

After looking over the site one last time to make sure he hadn't left anything behind (not that he would), he rechecked the gear and then went over to the extra horse, turned it in the correct direction and slapped him on the rear. He stood a moment watching it walk off in a leisurely fashion before mounting his own and heading off in the opposite direction. If he was correct, he should catch up with her in the afternoon sometime.

* * *

Sasha pulled to a sudden halt with a huff of frustration; she couldn't ignore it any long no matter how hard she tried! Lifting the offending thumb to stare balefully at it, she inspected the scratch, turning it this way and that as she did so. It had been throbbing for a while now but she had hoped that paying no attention to it would soon make the nagging pain go away. It didn't.

"Stupid thumb! Stupid thorn bush!"

The whole duration of her flight she had been making good time, but this, this was too irritating! Holding the wounded thumb eye level to assess the damage, she could see where the particularly malicious thorn had gouged into the side of her thumb.

 _Only one way to deal with this._ She popped it into her mouth for a few seconds and then took it out to peer at it again. It was deeper than a mere scratch but thankfully, not deep enough to need stitches.

She stared at it with a frown and finally with a "what can you do" shrug she wiped the offending thumb on her pant leg before readjusting the saddlebag on her shoulder.

That was another irritation. Both of her shoulders were starting to ache from having to carry a weight they were unaccustomed to.

"I'm _so_ out of shape even after all the new muscles I've built up over the years!"

The irony wasn't lost on her. She was stronger now than she ever had been in her life and yet so easily worn out from a morning of crashing about in the underbrush. For being so woods-smart it was embarrassing. Which was why it was such a relief when she finally came across the road she recognized as leading to the main marketing town in the direction of her village.

Before setting off again, Sasha stopped to enjoy the scenery overhead and tilted her face up to stare up at the sky above her. What she could see through the green canopy that is. She could see patches of bright blue and couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. She had missed this.

Then she lowered her gaze and said firmly, "Gotta get my forest savvy back. This is disgraceful!"

She studied her thumb one more time and saw that the bleeding had stopped so she started off again saying, "Also gotta remember to not talk to myself out loud so much. Don't want to start a bad habit. Besides, talking to oneself is not a sign of good mental health, especially if one just keeps rambling on and on…" _Yeah, sort of like that_ , she thought wryly to herself.

Despite that thought, just knowing what lay at the end of the journey bolstered her spirits. Soon she would be among folk who wouldn't think less of her for her backwoods accent and all that was associated with it. Her step lightened and she began humming an old folk song from her childhood, while nodding happily to any fellow-travelers that passed by.

* * *

Levi Ackerman was a good horseman, but what wasn't in his skill set was tracking someone through a forest. Yet for all that, he found that she was ridiculously easy to follow. As far as he could tell, she wasn't trying to hide her trail in the least little bit.

As he alternately cantered and walked the horse he idly wondered why she wasn't being careful to hide her route or tracks. He had met several people going in the direction of the city and had paused to inquire if anyone had seen her.

After confirming that it was indeed Sasha Braus they had passed, he would nod and keep going. How nice it would be for the military police if all escapees used her not-so-sneaky-escape plan.

After a day of pursuit, when the sun was sinking on the horizon and the day was slowly fading into twilight, the best soldier of the Survey Corps would have bypassed his quarry except out of the corner of his eye he happened to spy a small dancing flame. Someone had set up camp for the night and he had a good suspicion he knew the identity of the camper.

* * *

till next chapter,

~ _Dwellin_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Sasha smiled as she watched the meat cooking over the campfire. The dancing glow of firelight and shadows flickered across her face as she patiently waited for her evening meal to cook. She had stopped earlier that day to set out some snares. Now two fat hares hung over the flames with the juices falling into the fire making pop and sizzle sounds that were music to her ears.

Her sunny disposition and contentment were at an all time high for someone who abruptly took an unauthorized vacation. _Well, as long as there's food, life is good._

To complement the dinner, she had found tubers to roast in the coals. She even had packed enough tea for a few cups along the way. Her stomach would be full, she was outdoors in good weather, and she had not a care in the world.

"You have very poor running-away skills which leads me to believe you've never done this before."

Sasha spun from her sitting position to rise up on one knee ready to launch an attack. Out of reflex she had grabbed the first weapon that came to hand in order to defend herself with but as soon as her eyes landed on the uninvited goes and recognized him she blurted, "Oh dear Lord!"

"Not even close."

There, standing just outside the perimeter of her small campsite, was Levi-heicho. And his horse.

The expression on his face was contemptuous as he scanned her camp. Maybe it was her imagination but it seemed to her that horse standing next to him, was also looking her over with disapproval? _Have I just been judged by a horse and found lacking?_

Ignoring her frozen pose, his gaze came back from looking over her temporary abode and skimmed over her shoulder to the rabbits roasting above the fire. "Good. Looks like I'm in time for dinner."

"Yes," she replied numbly through her shock. "But I wasn't expecting company."

He nodded at her still upraised arm, "You might want to think twice about throwing that."

Sasha looked up at her hand still held above her head, firmly clenched around the object she had snatched up to defend herself. Blushing, she lowered it trying to be as nonchalant as possible. _How embarrassing._

"So that's your go-to weapon of choice? Interesting. Next time I see Erwin, I must recommend the possibility of fighting Titans with table spoons."

Sasha carefully placed the spoon by the plate in front of her. She would need that; tools designed to eat with were to be treated with respect. She puffed her cheeks and blew out a huff of air at the thought of soiling good flatware by using it on Titans. The man had a weird sense of humor.

She cast a quick assessing look at the rabbits, yes there would be enough for two although she had already decided to use the other one for breakfast. _Guess not, now that he's here._

She settled back into a seated position, crossed her arms, stared at the ground and said in a voice that could only be described as petulant and stubborn, "I'm not going back and you can't make me."

"You are and I can."

Levi watched as her alarmed eyes whipped up to his face before her brow lowered in a thunderous frown as she informed him, "I'd like to see you try."

Sasha's eyebrows shot up at her own uncharacteristic stance. Whoa! Where had that come from? She was not what one could call a 'strong personality'. Instead, she was a rather easy-going, laid back and for the most part, got along well with people, (unless, that is, they got between her and her next meal).

Taking a stick, she poked at the fire that didn't need attending, and said, "Fine arrest me but I won't change my mind!"

The dark-haired man looked her impassively before responding with, "If I have to, but for now I am; (oh, and the horse is too) tired and hungry."

He entered the area set up as her home-away-from-home and moved over to the nearest sapling.

Sasha, infuriated by his business-as-usual air, defiantly thought at him _I refuse to take this sitting down,_ until it dawned on her that she _was_ sitting and quickly switched it to, _I don't have to stand for this! I shall sit here with an uncooperative attitude!_

Levi hitched his horse and removed the gear and attended to the animal's welfare while letting the fuming girl get used to his presence and come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going away any time soon.

As he stroked the horse's neck with the brush, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye from time to time. Who knew when she might come at him brandishing her lethal spoon of retribution.

It was easy to imagine animosity coming off her in searing waves but, to his mild surprise, found it and her to be amusing. The notion hit with such force that he froze in the middle of brushing. He'd never found anyone before this who struck him as being amusing.

He had to look over to confirm that new discovery and upon turning found her cheeks pink, face screwed up in what he assumed was an internal dialogue or tongue-lashing aimed at him.

Damn. It was true. He was finding the rapidly changing expressions on her face easy to read and also… comical. Yes, amusing was the right word, along with entertaining.

After a few moments, the steam of the indignant internal tirade appeared to wear itself out. With a sigh, he watched as she finally pulled her knees up and propped her crossed arms on them before burrowing her chin until only her tiny nose showed.

When the horse shifted, in what he assumed was a gentle reminder for him to keep brushing, he snapped out of his watchful reverie and finished up his chore and then set about to unpacking.

While Levi busied himself Sasha weighed her options, going over the precious few she could think of. The one she decided on amounted to feeding him into a food coma so he was out for the rest of the night. This would allow her time to sneak away in the cover of darkness and laugh her way to freedom. But before she left; and here she shot his horse a look, she would send his mount back like she had her own.

She thought darkly at him, _Teach you to look down your nose at me; you and the judgy horse you rode in on!_

However, a serious drawback occurred giving her pause; she would have to skimp on _her_ portions of the meal. Sasha debated back and forth but finally opted for what looked like the easiest and most doable of a list with very few choices. She winced, she hated not being full.

She poked at baking tubers that still didn't need her attention while sneaking a look at the sharp-eyed man while he methodically took out and arranged his possessions with care.

For the first time it dawned on that for a male he wasn't very tall. In fact, she might even have some height on him. An inch or two maybe? She shot him a glance and when he caught her one corner of his mouth rose slightly and hastily she dropped her eyes to stare into the fire. _Hmph! He may be short but his awful personality is Titan-sized!_

Assessing the challenge of hunting prey was almost second nature to Sasha. And in this situation she decided to view things in that light. Except a curious thought had her coming up short. What if _she_ was the one being hunted?

 _That's unsettling!_ Then she reminded herself the job at hand was to stick to the plan.

From under lowered eyelids, Sasha covertly darted glances watching as he put away the grooming supplies while taking note of the lithe, graceful movements without a wasted gesture in them.

 _I need to keep a cool head and just keep acting nonchalantly. He'll never notice anything's afoot._

The last thing Levi did was pull out a flat tin from his bags but upon turning in her direction he found a pair of light brown eyes staring at him before darting off to the side trying to deny the fact she had been watching him.

He moved to the fire and squatted down. He waited. He could see the struggle as he studied her profile with wispy strands of hair floating around her ears and cheeks. Finally she lost the battle to deny his existence and turned back to face him.

"Can I help you?" She intoned frostily with nose slightly elevated.

He held out a small tin to her. "A special blend."

She stared at his hand as if it had suddenly sprouted sharp venomous teeth.

"How nice for you," she finally murmured, lowering her face down so that the same wispy strands of escaped hair fell becomingly over her cheek. For some reason he couldn't see to stop staring at it but forced himself to reply anyway.

"Yes it is but I'm sharing."

"No thank—"

"Make it," he ordered. "You'll thank me later."

"What!?" Her eyes narrowed in challenge. "Maybe I don't _like_ tea."

"Or maybe you do but happen to be drinking a particularly hideous blend." He held up his other hand to forestall her denying his accusation.

"Please, I can smell it from here." He put the tin down between them. "Try this instead."

With that Levi returned to the gear he had unloaded and began rolling out his pad and blankets. All the while he could feel her gaze on him. He didn't care, but there was no way in hell he was going to submit himself to an inferior drink.

 _"_ I'd rather have coffee." She asserted, and hoped he couldn't tell that she was lying, she liked both but he didn't need to know that.

"Pretend."

"Your attitude stinks!" she snapped, "and I _don't_ like it!"

Sasha slapped a hand over her mouth, appalled. She had never flared up at a superior officer like that before! She was shocked at her words and expected him to erupt, but he didn't. Instead he turned his head until black, sharp eyes, locked gazes with her, pinning her in place. Then languidly, unhurriedly, his eyes moved over her before returning to her face.

Sasha felt frozen, unable to move, all she was able to do was wait wondering what he was going to say.

With a slow, slight lift of his lips, a smirk appeared and he replied, "No one does."

Still writing, despite the many obstacles and setbacks in front of me. Thank you for hanging in there.

* * *

If anyone wonders, I turned off the guest option. For the twisted soul who left that comment, surprised me you did, but once I got over my lazy ass, it made me laugh. Dude, thanks for reminding me not to take myself too seriously.

 _~Dwellin_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

As meals went, it had been a tense one. Sasha blamed 'ole stick-up-his-rear' for that. Many the glare was thrown in his direction, but always when his back was turned; no fool she! Just like him to come along and ruin her perfect plan, it was just like him to—

It was on that last thought her brain froze because it dawned on her what she was thinking. _Just like him?_ ** _Why_** _just like him? Why him?_ The truth, she reminded herself, was that she hadn't expected him at all.

Sasha's mouth opened to ask and then with atypical restraint snapped shut. It was not uncommon for her thoughts to connect straight to her mouth without a filter of any kind, but this time, something was different and she could tell it was different but not why.

Suddenly she overcome with nerves which for some unknown reason, made her want to pick a fight with him. _But I'm not gonna because I'm taking the high road in this and ignore his camp-crashing, rabbit-eating, tea-drinking, horse-riding butt straight into sleep!_

Besides, she had the uncomfortable feeling he would win any verbal exchange between the two of them. _This is not turning out to be the evening I had intended._

Definitely out of sorts, the brunette turned her eyes upward at the night sky. Usually gazing up at the twinkle of the stars was had a calming affect on her…usually that is. _If I keep staring up at them, I might fall asleep and I can't risk that!_

In a situation like this, a girl needed to stick to the plan; her gloriously sneaky plan.

 _All I have to do is out wait him. How hard can that be?_ Her eyes slid to the side as stealthily as she could manage in order to see what he was doing. He was still sitting up against the tree drinking his after-dinner, or before-bed, tea!

She blew out an aggrieved breath while thinking fiercely in his direction: _Go to sleep you obnoxiously awake man!_ Because as soon as he did, she was off and away!

Then it struck her that she shouldn't have taken off her boots earlier when she got ready to turn in. A quick glance in their direction confirmed they were still sitting obediently next to the end of her sleeping pad right where she had left them. _Dang!_ _Why did I do that! But, if I kept them on, wouldn't that have looked suspicious?_

Levi sat against a tree, his held tilted back with a forearm resting on one bent knee. He had been nursing his last cup of tea for the night while gazing up at a sky he usually didn't have the time to enjoy the sight of.

After her major announcement that she was going to bed and oh, all good soldiers everywhere should be turning in for a good night's sleep, she had flounced to her bedroll, ponytail swinging back and forth with each step. As backsides went, it had been an enjoyable sight.

Then, she had made quite the production of removing her boots and setting them so-so by her bed before pulling the light blanket over her. With a final defiant glare in his direction just to make sure he understood that she didn't care two hoots about him.

That was all entertaining, but the quick, looks shot in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking, almost made him smile. Almost, but could he help it if one corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly? On the side facing away from her; of course, it wouldn't do to let her know how much her fuming disgruntlement amused him.

He would have had to possess the witless comprehension of a Titan to be unaware of the frowns shot in his direction every now and then. It was a good thing her glares weren't branding irons otherwise his skin would have been covered with burn marks.

He looked down at the now tepid tea in his mug for a moment, lost in thought before pouring out the dregs. He set it down next to him while thinking wryly _That's what you get for trying to outlast an insomniac you little fool._ Surprising himself, there wasn't an ounce of scorn in that thought.

He moved his head trying to find a spot that was slightly less uncomfortable which was difficult given that the pillow at hand was rough bark. Without realizing it, his gaze drifted over to the sleeping girl. _What is it about her?_ He caught the fondness in that thought and it brought him up short so that he turned completely to catch her eye and this time, it was his turn to stare and wonder.

Sasha gave a small gasp and instinctively flipped to her other side, back to him and dove under the blanket.

The urge to smile tugged at his lips but Levi held firm even though this was the first time ever that anyone had ever aggressively _fake-slept_ at him. This was a new one on him.

Underneath the blanket Sasha clasped the neck of her shirt. _What was that?!_ Why was heat flooding her face and her pulse racing? It also puzzled her that her instinctive reaction was to burrow and hide. What was going on? Well, thank goodness he hadn't known she had been shooting peeks at him all evening. Just to assess his strengths and her chances for escape, of course. _That was scary but I don't know why._

Slowly her heart resumed its normal beat and as it did so, the uncertainty and, whatever else that was, faded, leaving her in with a gnawing sense of frustration at his refusal to cooperate with her plans.

 _What is his deal?! Why isn't he getting sleepy? Any normal human being would be getting sleepy._ Distressingly, even if _he_ wasn't tired, Sasha could feel the unrelenting drag of a drowsiness slowly stealing over her. She tried to shake it off with thoughts of how irritating she found him.

 _He's not even trying to go to sleep, blast his beady little tea-drinking eyeballs to… wait, that doesn't make sense_. She forced her eyes open wide and blinked rapidly. _I'm not getting sleepy. I'm alert and ready to spring into action!_ She repeated this several times.

Over time, her eyelids got heavier and heavier and with each passing minute it was harder to drag them back up, but she repeated her mantra, reminding herself that she had to outlast him. That's when the yawning began even as she thought aggressively at him: _Fall asleep you stupid man, fall…asleep—*yawn* fall asleep….*deep yawn* fall…a- sleeep— fall a…sleeee_

It had been one of the most amusing evenings he had experienced in a long time. Watching her struggle to stay awake and losing the battle was entertainment in itself on top of everything else since he had arrived.

It was only a short while later when Levi came out of his thoughts to notice the deep, even breathing of someone fast asleep. It was only then that the corners of his mouth lifted in a small grin he had been suppressing all evening.

Levi studied the back of her head. She had taken the ponytail down and after flipping and ducking under the covers, the only part of her visible was a rich brown mane of hair pouring over the pillow. It looked velvety and soft and his hand itched to touch it.

He stared at the stream of dark fall where different strands caught the weak light given off by the dying coals, some with tiny highlights glittering while the darker strands appeared as shadows of velvet. He wanted to lift each one and run fingers through each and raise them…

Levi jerked, surprising himself by the intense reaction to her…hair? _Hair_?!

His narrow eyes widened in the awareness of what he hadn't been letting himself realize since he had the dubious honor of first meeting her. He was attracted to this…. this…newbie, this idiot impersonator! It finally all came together for him. It wasn't just a mild interest either.

He squeezed his eyes shut and mouthed, "shit". He didn't need this, he really didn't! His life was just the way he wanted it right now, which meant no entanglements.

After a moment, he opened his eyes as the truth of the matter was not going to evaporate by the application of mental command; no matter how much he wanted it to. With a sigh, he looked back over to her and watched her. That was a new one on him.

If he was the type, he would have shaken his head over what was obviously her plan although a simpleton could have figured it out. She was going to wait until he fell asleep and then slip away in the night. Unfortunately for her he was not the type to easily fall asleep.

Some time later, with the coals a bare dim glow in the dark, he rose to his feet and without making a sound crossed over to his gear. Removing something he then went to squat near the sleeping girl. And sleeping she was, deeply, with soft breaths. He studied her for a moment and then went to work. When he was finished he sat back on his haunches to regard her again.

Hooded, obsidian eyes came to rest on what still struck him as a fall of dark gossamer silk, shiny and yet, at the same time, deeply shaded as it poured over her pillow. Finally, he allowed the truth of the moment to rise to the forefront of his mind as he considered her. He was attracted to her.

Yes, for some odd, strange, inexplicable reason, he was attracted to this idiot. She was nowhere near his usual type. He mulled it over, maybe he could take her to bed a few times and that would be that then any interest in her would disappear. That happened often enough, why not this time too?

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. If it was a merely matter of want, then he knew how to handle the situation and what to do.

His dark eyes dropped again to the rich stream of hair as he pondered this unusual state of affairs he happened to find himself in. Definitely not his usual type and her _type_ (whatever that may be!) might not want to explore a brief, but intensely satisfying fling with him, and for sure it would be one she would never forget.

Levi's hand stilled and then lowered from his neck. He really didn't want to think about her anymore; he was certain he could feel his blood pressure was rising as he did so.

 _Oh hell_.

He rose and crossed back to his previous spot and sank back down against the tree and leaned his head back and crossed his arms over his chest. He heaved a small huff of breath and closed his eyes.

He might as well try and pretend he was tired.

Levi didn't know how or when he had fallen asleep, but like the night before he awoke suddenly and with full awareness. Only this time it wasn't a natural awakening; he had been roused by an outside source. He wondered briefly what it was that had woken him when he felt his arm being jerked. He realized that he had been, literally, jerked out of sleep by a sharp pull on the rope wrapped around his wrist.

That's when it all came back to him and he opened his eyes to find a certain female soldier sitting up on her bedding, desperately trying to untie the rope around her ankle as fast as she could. However, her desperate haste made her clumsier rather than helping to achieve her aims. The flustered attempt to free the tied leg was working against her, resulting in frequent tugs on his wrist.

 _What do you know_ , he thought and then gave a sharp tug on the rope in response to the next jerk. This in turn warned her to the fact that he was awake. _I actually fell asleep_ he mused slightly surprised.

He hauled his arm back to himself which jerked her leg away from her fingers and toward him.

He saw her wide, panicked eyes lift to his face. Before she could jerk it back he decided to take the initiative. Might as well deal with this now.

"Mornin', any ideas for breakfast?" He asked although it was that predawn darkness where one could only sense the depth of it was starting to lift rather than any real show of light on the horizon.

"Breakfast!" Sasha exclaimed, but her mouth started to water instantly at the thought of a meal and her traitorous stomach took that moment to rumble. "Sounds like a good idea." Maybe he wouldn't mention her intent to flee before he woke.

"You really suck at sneaking off."

Or he could address it first thing.

"This whole escapade of yours from start to now leads me to believe that you wanted to be stopped and encouraged to return," he said while untying the rope around his wrist.

Sasha's mouth dropped open to refute that statement, but then it occurred to her that maybe he was right. Her woodcraft was much superior than this and she could have easily lost anyone following her. _Was_ he right? Did she want to return? Maybe she did. Her graduating group had become a sort of second family and yes, she could admit that she had been reluctant and sad to leave them.

Sasha tilted her head, mulling over these new thoughts when he interrupted her.

"Yes, I think you do."

When her fawn-colored brown eyes lifted to his face and said, ""Huh?" Levi felt a lurch within him, but quickly hardened his expression. No way in hell he was going to let her know, instead, his eyelids lowered and he stated flatly, "It's obvious. You're not exactly inscrutable."

Sasha's hands flew to her face, covering her cheeks.

He blew out a soft snort and watched as a blush rose up her neck and cover the areas of her face that were visible. He looked away and finished coiling the rope. Who knew when it would come in handy again.

"Are you saying I'm 'scrutable'?" Sasha narrowed her eyes, searching the side of his face. Darn him, he was so hard to read! But what he had just said—

Biting her lip as if weighing her options, she finally asked, "Wait,…how did you…you can't read minds can you?"

For the first time in his life, Levi rolled his eyes. Instead of answering he stood up and moved over to her and squatted next to her feet. His dark eyes pierced into hers before he lowered them as he deftly and quickly untied the knot around her ankle.

When he was finished he threw the thin rope behind him toward the coiled portion and returned his gaze back to her. Levi's hooded eyes obscured any expression in his eyes, but they lingered, taking in every curve and plane of her face until a new wave of red rose to her cheeks making him give smirk, and that in turn made her blush harder.

This may take a while so he might as well get to the nub of the reason for her fleeing. "I think we need to talk about why you felt the need to impersonate me. I have a theory but I would like to hear yours first."

Sasha sprang to her feet and shouted, "Breakfast! I have just the thing!" She took one step and yelped. Looking down she saw that her foot had come down on a pinecone. "Ouch!" .

She promptly hopped back to her pad and sat back down, reached for her boots and pulled them on. Without a glance at him, she nonchalantly rose to her feet and went over to kneel by her own saddle bags before pulling out items to place around her.

Levi moved back to sit by the tree and quietly watched her scramble to make them a quick, hearty breakfast. It was a poor distraction but he wouldn't confront it for now.

 _Well, let it ride for now._

* * *

I write stories how I like to read them. I don't like ones where everything happens in the first chapter or even in the first couple.

~Dwellin


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

They had just finished cleaning and packing up camp. Levi watched as Sasha removed traces of the campfire after making sure it was totally out. He was impressed with her careful attention to clean up and not leave a mess behind them.

When everything was ready and the packs, now considerably lightened, were laced onto the saddle, he swung up and then reached down a hand to her. Sasha stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment before looking up at him and then back down at his hand before taking it. With an ease of strength that surprised her, he easily swung her up and to sit behind him.

"Ah, I can walk—"

"You could."

"This is a heavy load for the horse, you know."

"Which is why I picked the strongest and biggest in the stable. Not to worry though, we are not traveling fast nor are we going to push him."

"Oh. Okay."

Sasha was trying to lean back but there was nothing to brace herself against and knew if she kept this up every muscle in her back end in one big cramp. The alternative was to sit straight up but that might mean any bump or stumble on the part of the horse might have her bumping into him.

 _Why is my face so hot?_ The brunette reached up and felt a cheek. _Maybe I have a fever. I really hope I'm sick because the alternative is… Nah, can't be!_

It wasn't long before the swaying of the saddle and the warmth radiating out from him charmed her into a tranquil state of drowsiness and her eyelids slowly lowered. The next thing she dreamed was someone asking, "You're not drooling on me are you?"

"Numph!" This sound was the best Sasha could do at the moment. Although her cheek was leaning on a solid, very non-fluffy object she felt very peaceful and was already drifting off—

"Wake up Brainless!"

Sasha's spine snapped straight, her body awake before even the action could even register in her brain. Some danger signal was blaring but she was only vaguely aware that her cheek had been resting on someone's shoulder.

Awareness hit and she knew. _His_ shoulder. _I fell asleep on HIS shoulder!_

Startled, still groggy but flushing a deeper ed, she looked around, taking in the surroundings while blinking away the last dregs of sleep.

She hadn't actually been drooling, but she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand anyway, while peering at the scenery around them.

"Where are we?" .

His reply was to nod at something in front of them.

She leaned her head to the side a bit to see around him. There on the trail in front of them a doe had stopped, frozen as a statue, staring at them. The trained hunter in Sasha noted the doe as in that gangling youth phase still and immediately dismissed the creature as prey.

Without meaning to, she relaxed and leaned her chin on the shoulder in front of her, taking this time to enjoy the sight in front of her. The deer twitched its ears forward and back, swiveling them in all directions while wiggling her black nose at them, as if trying to figure out where they were in the scheme of all things deer: prey or predator.

Shafts of sun beams stabbed through the treetops, creating a dappled pattern of light and shadow over the doe's back, shifting as the branches swayed back and forth in a light breeze.

The black liquid eyes studied them for that frozen moment in time until their horse stamped a hoof and blew out a deep breath. This startled the deer into flight and in the next breath, the path in front of them was clear.

"She was beautiful," Sasha whispered softly, unwilling to break the timelessness of the moment.

"It was a she?"

Sasha lifted her chin in surprise. "You couldn't tell?"

"Raised underground. No deer there," was his curt reply.

"Oh. I didn't know that." A yawn forced its way up before she would add, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"No one should have to grow up in the dark."

"Didn't seem dark at the time."

"Dark never does until you see the light."

"Well aren't you a fount of philosophical wisdom."

Sasha decided it might be philosophically wise to shut up for a while.

Levi felt it the moment she let herself relax. She kept fighting it, trying to sit up straight to keep any contact from happening, but it didn't last for long.

He couldn't help the half-smile with its slight hint of smugness when she finally leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was certain she was unaware of what she was doing, which was fine by him, especially when he felt her slowly loosen up and settle her weight against his back as they slowly started off again.

Lifting his eyes up to the green canopy, a very small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as the rhythmic swaying of the horse lulled the girl behind him into a deep state of relaxation. Slowly she melded to the contours of his back which he didn't mind at all since it certainly wasn't odious to have her pressed up against him.

The ride wasn't going to be tedious as he had once thought, he might even enjoy himself. It was entertaining to picture how embarrassed and horrified she would be the next time she woke up.

The image of her acting all flustered caused his lips to start twitching in humor. The feeling rising up was an alien one but he knew what it had to be as he had observed it often enough in other people. He just never thought it would be something he would experience himself, this strange and foreign business of carefree amusement.

 _So this is what cheerful must feel like,_ he thought. Without realizing it, a tiny grin spread across his lips as he let himself enjoy her sagging weight against him and even the little mewing-like noises she made now and then.

* * *

Once in the city and on the way into their section, Sasha had hunkered down behind him as they went through the several checkpoints. No one questioned Levi Ackerman about his passenger; one warning look and they knew better for he was already famous and infamous in his own way.

Once past the last, and also most informal of the survey posts, Sasha had insisted on sliding off the back of the horse, grabbing her saddlebag and slinking back to her barracks. Or, that would have been the plan if he hadn't stopped her and had her accompany him to the stables to return the horse.

After that, they walked back to the familiar barracks she knew as her home-away-from-home, or rather, he walked while she ducked and darted from supposedly one secure spot to another.

Levi watched her as they continued on, noticing that her skulking was attracting more attention than she let herself realize. If it was meant to be sneaky it failed miserably. He gave a short shake of his head at her antics and kept following. He refused to keep to the shadows when she gestured at him to join her. When they finally reached the destination she had been aiming for, the back of the barracks and the door to the kitchen, he had finally had enough.

* * *

Sasha peered in through a crack of the kitchen door trying to make sure that the coast was clear. The objective was to get to from the back door of the kitchen to her room without bumping into anyone she knew, which in this outfit was everyone and that was quite few people she was trying to avoid.

Still not getting a full view of the room, she slowly opened the door wider, cringing when it creaked loudly. "Be quiet stupid door!"

After waiting a full count of ten, Sasha's brown hair slowly emerged through the crack until she was able to get a good view of the place and look around. No one was standing about or eating at the tables, but she could hear the quiet murmur of voices but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Stop talking to the damn door and just go in." Said a bored voice behind her.

"Shhhhhh!" Sasha hissed over her shoulder, in her fear of discovery forgetting whom it was she had the audacity to shush and then remembering, added a polite, "Shhhh, please sir."

"Who cares if someone sees you or not. You have to face your comrades at some point."

"Yes, but some is ' _not right now_ ' in my book.

"Sooner the better so you can get it over with."

"Sez you," she mumbled before remembering again and added another, "Sir."

"Okay, up to now we did it your way, now we're doing it my way."

"Wait, wait, wai…" Sasha's frantic urging was cut off as she found herself being lifted from her feet and flung over a hard, muscled shoulder. Once she got her breath back, she squeezed out, "Pu, put m, m, me down! Now! Um Sir."

Without answering, Levi strode toward the hall. It was later in the day and stragglers should start wandering in soon for dinner. His goal was to find the little group of friends she habitually hung out with.

* * *

Another one down.

Stage I complete. Stage II coming up.

~ _Dwellin_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Pushing through the kitchen door into the hall that led to the door that opened out into the main barrack's dining hall, Levi Ackerman quickly spotted the ones he had been hoping to find and made for their little group.

Christa, Ymir, Eren, Mikasa, and Arwyn, Airwin, or something like that.

One of the group of five was sitting facing in his direction as he continued toward them with Brainless still protesting from her place over his shoulder.

The tall one, he of the long face, saw them and his immediate reaction was to leap to his feet exclaiming, "Oh hell! What's she done now?!"

The sound of his voice echoed through the empty room and the others instantly turned and rose to see what it was that had their companion acting in such a manner.

So, it was that Eren, the kid with the challenging blue eyes scowled at him, every line in his body tensing as if readying for a confrontation. Then the girl wearing the red scarf with the blackest of black hair, whispered something to him so that he relaxed his stance but not the frown.

That one, the girl who now met his eyes without any show of emotion showing, was, in his opinion, the most dangerous one out of the litter. Standing next to her was boy, Aylwin, Aryen, the blond boy. That left the two females, the blond and the tall, thin one; all of them staring at him with various levels of curiosity showing.

It was an odd assortment of friends, but that was the military for you; it threw all sorts of people from different walks life together.

As he neared, he watched as their eyes cut over to the squirming girl over his shoulder, and surprising himself, he found that he was enjoying the sight of their shock even as they did their best to hide it. That is, all except the girl with the red scarf. She merely took in the sight with such calm composure as he, himself would have displayed.

He set the bundle of outraged girl on her feet but kept a firm hold on her ponytail, which had her in place despite her squawking protests. He ignored them.

"Is anyone here ready to take responsibility for this?"

The expressions on the faces of three of them as they glanced at each other made this whole trip worth it. Well, along with Sasha's sublime performances; yes, he didn't regret this little expedition at all. It was turning out to be the most amusing and satisfying outing he had experienced in a long time, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone here.

The calm, black-haired girl spoke first, "We will assume responsibility."

Levi looked at the blond youth. He started to say something but stopped, and waited a beat before asking, "Do we need to sign a form showing that we have received her into our care?"

Levi gave them a minuscule lift of the lips which normally people would take as a smile, but on him, it looked more menacing than anything else. "No, your word is good enough for me."

The irritating one, Eren, frowned and then asked, "What do you expect us to do with her? Lock her up? Have her run laps?"

"I don't think you need to be that drastic." He cut a look over at the girl who was reaching up behind her head, slapping at his hands and trying to pry his fingers loose from her ponytail. He tugged on it a bit to get her to stop. "But maybe take away her meat privileges."

"What! You can't do that! That's just plain mean!" Sasha now held still except for trying to furiously frown over her shoulder at her captor.

The rest of the group turned their attention to the brunette who wasn't squirming anymore but still kept trying to throw dark looks in a futile attempt to show her ire. It wasn't make the least impression on Levi who only smirked.

Surprising everyone, even Levi, Mikasa went over and reached up her hand to the side of Sasha's head. With a half-grin, their superior handed over the ponytail. Mikasa took it but only tugged gently on it before dropping it and saying softly to Sasha, "Come on."

Strangely enough, Sasha allowed herself to be led closer to her comrades. Sasha, barely aware of her action, lifted a hand and ran it over her hair and ponytail as if to ascertain that all was right and well with her head, such as it was from all the mishandling.

Coming as a surprise to Levi, it was Eren who asked, "Well then, what do you want us to do with her?"

Levi studied him from under half-lidded eyes; damn but there was something about the kid that made him just want to smack the piss and vinegar out of him, but ignoring it he answered, "Nothing. There is no punishment to worry about. I merely returned military property—"

"Hey!" Sasha protested and turned to scowl at him and cross her arms in front of her.

Levi tuned her out, first looking at Eren, then Mikasa, Armin, and Jean all in turn, while saying, "to where it belongs—"

"Hey!"

"And I'm sure you will all watch out for it," Levi's small black eyes slid over to Sasha from under half-closed lids, took in her working up to a full-on tirade of offense and vexation for a second before turning back to them saying, " _Her_ , and I know you will all continue to work smoothly as team."

With that, Levi spun on his heel and proceeded toward the door. No one moved until the door swung shut behind him.

"He's a little intense," remarked Jean into the silence that had descended on the departure of Levi-heicho.

"He's a good soldier," spoke Mikasa with a thoughtful look at the door.

"He's a pain in the ass is what he is!" huffed Eren. "I don't like him."

"He's just different from us, but remember, we all have the same goal," Armin countered. He too had a thoughtful look on his face, but his musings seemed to be taking him in a different direction as he then looked over at Sasha who was now had her cheeks puffed out in irritation with a deep frown as she glared daggers at the door.

Maybe it was time to change the atmosphere of the group so Armin, in an offhand manner mentioned, "You know, I"m feeling like I could have one of those cinnamon, gooey breakfast rolls leftover from this morning. Anyone with me?"

Eren and Mikasa didn't say anything, he didn't expect them to, and while one couldn't say that Ymir smiled, the expression on her face did seem to soften a bit and Christa definitely brightened, while Jean pumped a fist and said, "Hell yeah!"

They all started moving toward the kitchen with Armin waiting a beat to follow them, smiling at the instant camaraderie, or maybe it was merely sharing a mutual gluttony.

Sasha; no surprise to anyone, was ahead of the group already half way to the kitchen.

* * *

There was an imperious knock at the door. Erwin immediately knew who it was and how a mere knock could be classified as "imperious".

"Come," he answered distractedly, not bothering to look up while signing transfers, approving requisitions for any immediate scouting trips, and an endless sea of paper that appeared like magic on his desk every morning.

Levi entered and stopped a couple of paces in front of his desk.

Erwin stopped signing, put his pen down and then laced his fingers together on the desk in front of him, giving his subordinate his full attention.

Levi shifted a little and that instantly had his attention. The younger man never acted hesitantly. His face showed neither rejection or interest, but waited to hear whatever news the younger man had for him.

Instead of saying anything, Levi stepped closer and put a paper down in front of his superior's folded hands.

Curious, Erwin skimmed it and then looked up, his thick, blond eyebrows rising a bit in surprise at the request form he had just read.

"Have you thought this through?"

"Do you think I haven't?"

Erwin sighed a bit and gave a small shake of his head. With any other solider he would question them a bit further but he had yet to see Levi make any life decisions that he waffled over or made while in a reckless moment, or cloudy state of mind.

The commanding officer reached for his pen and signed at the bottom.

"So, who's the lucky barmaid? Anyone I know?"

"Yes you do, but she's not a barmaid."

Now Erwin's eyebrows went skyrocketing, which was unusual but so was the news, because Levi's "usual" was a certain type that more often than not, came with some kind of unsavory past.

"Really?" Now he was curious where he had been indifferent before

There was a space where the two stared at each other, both not minding the silence that descended in the room.

Levi finally relented. There was only one man he knew of that could lock gazes with him and not relent or back down in the least. Erwin was the sort of man who wasn't intimidated by the silences in a conversation, he was a patient and collected and merely waited his subordinate out. This was only one of the many reasons why Levi greatly respected him.

"I plan on having a companion in the future."

Erwin waited a beat and then asked, "I take it then that this is serious and not just a fling?"

"Yes."

Not a trace of expression of surprise, concern, or disapproval showed on Erwin's face. He let the silence gather in the room again as he studied his protege`. "Does she know?"

"No."

Now the officer leaned back in his chair to contemplate the younger man who was now gazing back at him with a challenging glint in his eyes.

"For the record, the Survey Corps does not condone kidnapping."

Now Levi's hooded eyes opened a little in surprise before he responded, "Of course not," he stated flatly in agreement, "I just haven't told her yet."

"She doesn't have a clue as to your… uh, feelings?"

"No, she's clueless in more ways than one."

Erwin took a deep breath, he was going to ask and bring up something that he believed was usually, none of his business, but this time, for some reason, he felt very invested.

"If it is just a matter of satisfying your, uh," Erwin paused, hardly ever uncomfortable, but feeling as if this was not solid ground to be traipsing over. "Let's just say, urges, then why don't the two of you embark on getting to know one another before deciding to take her away from her usual haunts—"

"I'm telling you, she's not a barmaid or hooker, or anyone like that. She's military."

Again Erwin felt surprise run through him while, characteristically, not a hint of it showed on his face, he merely stared at the younger man.

"One of mine?" he asked softly.

"Yessir."

Erwin took another breath. He wasn't against liaisons or marriages among military personnel, in fact, didn't care in the least but he had a different set of worries about this particular arrangement.

"I just never thought I would see you turn in a request form for larger quarters before. Usually only those getting married in the near future do that. While I admit I might be wrong again in assuming, but does that mean you plan on getting married?"

"In time." Levi then placed another paper on the his superior's desk for him to read.

It wasn't long and Erwin had seen enough of these forms to know what it was so dropped to the line with the name of the intended person written there. His eyebrows went up higher and he looked up at the standing man with frank surprise showing on his face. He couldn't help asking, "Really? Her?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure this person is the _one_?"

"Yes."

"You do realize she is from the high country and they do things a little differently up there?"

Now Levi merely stared, holding Erwin's gaze.

"Okay fine, but what I am going to do is contact her father and let him know. If I remember correctly things are a little more complicated there then they are here."

"Fine."

Without being aware of it, Erwin slid a hand over his immaculate hair without one strand out of place as he looked up and off into a distance. Levi noted it and waited.

Finally Erwin lowered his eyes to Levi and locked gazes with him. He waited a heartbeat and then said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not against any of your flings, unions, liaisons, affairs, or whatever you want to call them. In fact, couldn't care less about them or if you want to get married someday or not."

He stopped to look steadily at the younger who waited, his hooded black eyes never breaking away from the unspoken challenge being directed at him.

"Here's my concern: this soldier has had her head broken already. I don't need you, or anyone for that matter, to be breaking her heart at the same time." He regarded the younger man who bore the weight of that stare without fidgeting.

"I need soldiers intact. My whole focus is the endgame and anyone who gets in the way of that may be crushed in the process. Am I clear?"

For the first time, a nearly imperceptible smile graced Levi's lips. It would have gone unnoticed by most, but Erwin knew the young man too well and saw things most others would miss. He nodded in reply.

"Well, do give me a chance to get a word in edgewise, will you?" Erwin's lip twitched in a smile as he reached for his pen and signed the appropriate papers.

"Go, collect your woman, but," he held gazes with Levi, hard and fast, "only if she wants collecting." He knew this soldier. He was inflexible, unbending, relentless and went after what he set his mind on, and to hell what anyone else thought.

He breathed out a soft sigh and gave a small nod at the door which they both knew meant Levi was free to go.

"Just be careful," he added. He didn't add that this time his concern was for the youth he had rescued from the dark city, also knowing that he didn't have to explain, it was evident in Levi's eyes that he knew exactly what his commander had meant. The acknowledgement was there in the slight upturn of the lips.

"Always."

The door shut behind the young man and then Erwin turned in his chair to look out the window. He waited until Levi emerged and walked off down the street.

With that, Erwin turned back to his never ending work pile muttering, "Poor girl. She doesn't know what she's in for."

* * *

~ _Dwellin_

Thank you to the 'guest' who wrote of your support for the LxS. I appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Sasha was sitting in one of the many alcoves spread about the coffeehouse. She was sitting at a table with her favorite companions Mikasa, in the corner facing the exits (not surprising), Christa, and Ymir. All had their favorite drinks in front of them and were about to engage in what Christa had told earlier that morning, that they all could use a little, "girl time".

In her whole life, Sasha had never had time to sit and chat with other girls; in fact, that seemed like a foreign concept that in her way of thinking only the rich and powerful had time to engage in. Country folk, especially in her neck of the woods, who worked hard to till the soil or hunt the land didn't have time to lallygag, as her old granny used to say.

It had all started earlier that morning, when Christa, sweet, affable, smiling Christa, as Sasha had found out, was a force to be reckoned with when she had decided on something and this time, the "something" was the four of them going out together.

Even Mikasa had gotten swept up in it, especially when Christa had broached the subject at breakfast, explained that the 'we girls' she referred to, needed some time away from the boys.

Mikasa had already been shaking her head no when Eren pointed out to her that it would be a good idea for her to spend some quality time with their female teammates. After that, or so it seemed to Sasha, Mikasa had quietly accepted.

"Oh good! That's everyone and we'll have such fun!" Christa had enthused heartily but the other three had darted quick glances at each other, not as excited as their short friend.

Sasha wasn't sure how to behave or what to talk about but planned on watching and learning; maybe this was a city girl custom she was unaware of. That last thought had her nervously licking her lips which had gone dry all of a sudden. What if she embarrassed herself, or them?

"What do we talk about?" Mikasa asked, in a soft as velvet voice. "Is there a specific topic?"

 _So maybe I'm not the only one who doesn't have a clue!_ Sasha looked from Mikasa to Christa, eager to learn what this custom entailed.

"Ladies," Christa said as she eyed them all in turn, "I have a feeling none of you have ever just enjoyed a chance like this to let down your hair."

As if on cue, and as if by some nonverbal or mental command, the other three reached up to touch the side of their heads and finger a strand or two of hair, even Ymir.

Christa grimaced at the sight but then hurriedly interjected, "Just meet me later at the Bald Cow and Stable Grounds."

Upon seeing the blank expressions on their faces, she explained in a rush before any of them could ask, "It started out as a pub and a horse stable combined and later turned into a coffeehouse and eatery."

"Okay, but I've never done this before," stated Sasha, with hesitation, darting furtive glances at the others.

"I haven't either," admitted Mikasa in even tones. Sasha noted that she didn't seem nervous or bothered at all and wished she felt the same way.

When the others looked at the only one who hadn't chimed in, Ymir only shrugged indifferently.

Christa wasn't about to admit that she hadn't either despite the fact she had read so much about things like this and that her knowledge was only that, from books and nothing she had experienced herself.

It didn't hurt that the others had no idea, of course and here she slid a covert glance at Ymir. Her friend was a mystery, what she had experienced or thought was anyone's guess; that girl was extremely close guarded when it came to sharing anything about herself. She sighed, why Ymir had chosen to befriend her was a mystery but she was glad for any friend she could make in this new life.

"No matter," Christa waved her hand back and forth, "this is our time without the guys and we can talk about anything we want."

"I do that already," said Mikasa.

"What would I say without the others here?" asked Sasha. She hoped she didn't sound arrogant, but really, so far she usually said anything on her mind in front of whomever happened to be standing nearby when she did.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Just think of it as some quality girl time among friends and stop trying to overthink this!" With that, Christa stood up and with a wave left the group. With a sigh of her own, Ymir stood up and followed without saying a word.

That left the other two who looked at each other and then in the space Sasha mused, "I've never been accused of overthinking anything before."

That brought a tiny lifting of the lips on Mikasa's face before she replied, "I'm going to join the others now."

Sasha knew what she meant, the 'others' being Armin and Eren, her family. She nodded while also rising herself. If they were going out in a few hours, then she wanted to be ready even if she wasn't sure how one went about getting ready to spend 'girl time' together.

—-

A few hours later, they had met at the Bald Cow and coffee store and then found a table by the front plate-glass window where they could watch people walk by as they did this strange exercise of Christa's called "girl time". Each had their particular drink and had settled in for the duration.

"We're here, we've ordered, so what do we talk about?" asked Ymir in as friendly a tone as they had ever heard her use. Friendly sarcasm, the two seemed a contradiction but Ymir excelled at it and it didn't seem at odds with her personality at all.

Christa wasn't about to admit that she didn't know but feeling three sets of eyes on her turned on Sasha and blurted out, "So, what is Levi-heciho like?"

Sasha stared at her for a moment then, in something of a panic, reached for her latte` and took a sip. It left a little froth on her lip which she absently wiped away with the back of her hand.

"What?" she finally gasped out.

Christa felt the pressure lift off her and wasn't in the least bit sorry to have her friend be the center of attention. She didn't feel guilty, nope, not at all, especially after a sneak peek at the other two told her that despite their somewhat no-nonsense personalities, they were just as curious as she was.

"I…I… He, he's a little unusual," Sasha ended up saying while wondering how to worm out of this.

She could feel the heat rising to her face and knew her cheeks had to be flaming pink right then. Out of the rising panic she threw back, "What about you?"

Christa tipped her blond head to the side and asked, "What are you talking about? I've never had any occasion to get to know him."

"I..I..Sasha stammered, and then it came blurting out, "He scares me! But, at the same time… I watch him! Oh God, that's embarrassing!" Sasha's hands flew to cover her cheeks. "I'm embarrassed! Why is that embarrassing? Is my face red? It feels like my face is flame hot!"

"Well, we'd be able to see them to judge for ourselves if you removed your hands," Ymir pointed out.

Sasha could feel the heat of her skin beneath her fingers and didn't want to lower her hands but knew she couldn't go around the rest of the day like this, that would be weird. She dropped her hands from her cheeks.

If she had ever wanted anyone's undivided and fixed attention before, this was it, right now in this slice of time with everyone's eyes riveted on her, waiting to pounce with, faces filled with unspoken questions.

She took a breath and started out with, "He's super efficient, capable, fearless, brave, competent, quick as lightning, forceful, and he scares the ever-living spit out of me!"

There was silence for several heartbeats.

Then the other three looked at each other and turned back to Sasha who was looking down at her drink, running her fingertip along the edge of the cup, following the circle around and around as if contemplating the mysteries of the universe.

"Why does he scare you?" asked Mikasa softly. "Did he threaten you in some way?"

"Yeah, no, maybe," Sasha replied, not looking up.

"What do you mean?" pressed Christa.

Now Sasha looked up and with eyes wide, whispered, "My pulse races when I'm near him, I have these strange hot flashes, my palms sweat, I get dizzy, and oh, then I also get tingly when we touch—"

"TOUCH!?" Exclaimed Christa gaping at her.

"Oh do go on," smirked Ymir, "it just got interesting."

"This sounds personal," Mikasa pointed out, although she hated to admit it she too would like to hear more.

Lifting soulful eyes up to the others, Sasha admitted, "It's not like I intended to, but we only had one horse to ride back on and then… and then…" She couldn't look them in face anymore and hung her head.

"WHAT! Don't leave us hanging! You can't stop there!" exclaimed Christa, leaning forward on the table.

"I, for one, want to hear more," remarked Ymir dryly. Yet she was also leaning forward in her chair.

"And I as well," added Mikasa.

"Wait," Christa asked in a breathy gasp, "Did _something_ happen between you?"

Now Sasha looked up with a questioning look saying, "Huh? I don't—" then it hit her, she knew exactly what Christa was asking. Horrified she gasped, "What?! No! Nothing! Not like that!"

"Oh for love of all that's—" started Ymir, for the first time nearly losing her indifferent attitude until she noticed the stunned look on everyone's faces as they turned to stare dumbfounded at the uncharacteristic outburst.

Ymir realized she, like the other two, were nearly perching over the table hanging on Sasha's every word. What was happening to her? She was acting like she actually cared. With a slight sneer, the tall girl slowly leaned back into her chair. Taking a moment before she replied, she blew out a breath and then explained, "So no juicy bits to the story such as coupling like a pair of rabid bunnies?"

Answering her, was Mikasa, who said in a firm strong voice, "That is not like Sasha and when she does decide to "couple" with anyone, it's her own business. Besides, we all know Sasha wouldn't just "couple" she would be in it for love."

The other three ladies almost forgot to listen to what Mikasa was saying, so impressed were they at, what for her, was a long-winded speech.t

"Hey," Ymir waved a hand in a lazy gesture, negating the strength of Mikasa's assertion, "Folks do it for a host of reasons other than love you know, let's just say, exercise then." Turning back to Sasha she asked, "Did you two exercise together?"

Sasha looked at Christa then Mikaska, and finally back to Ymir. Slowly the expression on her face turned firm and with as much dignity as she could muster, she stated slowly and succinctly, "No, we did not exercise, or " _cise_ " in any such manner as you are suggesting."

Then she pushed her cup, but realizing it was still half full, she pulled it back to her and downed it. She was not, nor ever would be, one to waste food or drink. Setting the cup down on the thick wood table with a solid thunk sound, she then half-stood and waved to get the waitress's attention to start on another cup.

When the drink was ready, she rushed up to get it but walked slowly back hoping in the interval that the others would forget the topic at hand and go on to some other subject. Yet, after sitting and taking a careful sip of her coffee drink, she could tell that there wasn't a soul at the table other than her who wanted to change the subject.

With a sigh, she said, "What I'm trying to say is that when I get around him, I get so nervous, and weird feeling like I have never felt with anyone before and it kinda scares me."

She leaned forward and whispered, "It's like my heart was going so fast it was going to burst out of my chest and my lungs weren't working right, and, and I felt feverish, yet cold, lightheaded yet sensitive at the same time but—" She paused and took a longer sip of her drink.

"BUT WHAT!" hissed Christa, who with the other two who were leaning forward on that table, even Ymir who seemed to forget her aloof manner for the moment. It was as if Sasha was playing a siren song that her listeners were enthralled by and they couldn't get enough.

"This is very interesting," remarked Mikasa into the hush that had descended, "it almost sounds like you were coming down with the flu."

"It didn't happen right away, but slowly over the time we were returning. I did think I was sick there for a while, but when he left, I began to feel right as rain!"

Ymir studied her for a moment, saw that she was leaning forward, hovering over the table with the other two to the point that all of them were elbow to elbow and decided that for once, she didn't care. Instead, she asked, "So, what, you're in the throes of which one: like, lust, or love?"

"I..I.." Sasha stuttered helplessly for a moment before finding her voice, "Do I have to be in the throes of any of those three choices?"

"No, of course not!" Christa said. _Not that I know anything really_ , she thought but of course she wasn't going to admit that to the others.

"It's obvious," stated Mikasa. Surprised, the three sets of eyes swung to face her, Mikasa usually didn't have much to share so the others were eager to hear her thoughts on the subject.

Mikasa explained, "This whole thing is in the developmental stages and now has entered that critical juncture where the tension of feelings could easily spiral or rise to a myriad of different levels, to unbreakable, lasting affection or to bitter loathing. It all depends on what happens between the two of them from here on out."

"Wow," breathed out Ymir despite herself, "I'm impressed." Then she gave the best soldier in their class of graduates a small smile. "Who else could take the effect of falling in love and turn it into a near formula-like explanation?" She waited a beat and added, "No offense."

Mikasa fingered her scarf before replying, "None taken."

Sasha looked back and forth between Ymir and Mikasa, knowing something that happened in that brief exchange but not certain what. Finally she broke the silence and said, "Well, whatever it is, it makes me feel very uncomfortable, just like getting sick and I say this in all honesty: He makes me uncomfortable and I think, that I irritate the hell out of him."

She lifted her cup and after putting it down again, said, "Truthfully, I'd just be happy never to lay eyes on him again."

"There you are Brainless, c'mon, I want to talk to you."

All eyes whipped to the muscular, compact form of Levi Ackerman standing a pace or so away from their table. None had noted his approach, even Mikasa who narrowed her eyes at him considering.

"Well, are you just going to sit there dumbstruck or do I need to haul you over my shoulder again?"

"I think she needs hauling," Ymir remarked, she _really_ wanted to see that over the shoulder action again. She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the newcomer, "Otherwise I don't think she's inclined to go with you."

Mikasa shot Ymir a look who noticed and returned it with a lazy grin. Nothing like throwing a little fuel on the fire to see what would happen.

Dumbstruck was a good word for it. Sasha's eyes were large and staring and her mouth had dropped open in surprise, and the only sounds issuing out of her open mouth was a mixture of incoherent gurgling.

"Right, you heard the lady."

Levi reached down and grabbed Sasha around the bicep and without any apparent strain on his part, lifted her out of the chair while her stunned expression stayed on his face the whole time.

He had her a few steps away when she looked back over her shoulder protesting, "But we were having girl time."

"Is that right? From the sounds of it, I got here just in time." His eyes slid across to her face which had finally faced forward as she realized he wasn't going to let her go back to her friends, at least not until whatever he had in mind was accomplished.

The remaining three at the table watched as Levi-heicho escorted their comrade out the front door. There, he slowed but didn't let go of his hold as they continued down the sidewalk and disappeared around a corner.

Then silence in the coffeehouse hovered over a certain table until Ymir broke it with a soft bark of laughter.

Catching the eye of the other two, she gave a rueful shake of her head and chuckled before explaining, "First anyone's ever called me a lady."

Then jerking her thumb in the direction of the door, said, "Best girl talk I've ever had and hope we have more just like it!" Then she laughed again, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

Mikasa and Christa looked at each other and then back to their friend who was subsiding into chuckling.

"I like girl time too," Mikasa said softy.

Christa heard and smiled. _Success!_

* * *

It was fun having 'girl time' with these ladies, felt like I was right there with them. (^_^)

 _~Dwellin_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Sasha wondered if she was in trouble, yet again, but couldn't think of what it could be this time. Or, she mused, maybe was it still over the last time. The rumors said that he was still being needled about having a twin or a clone who did a better job haranguing the troops into line than he had ever done. She fervently hoped it wasn't true, all she needed was for him to be upset all over again!

As it was, he had a very firm grip around her bicep as they walked down the sidewalk, so much so that she knew there was no possibility of her being able to yank free.

They had taken a few steps away from the exit of the naked cow coffeeshop when she decided that maybe it would be better for her to start the conversation rather than dying in tiny increments in the rising tension.

"Sir," she hesitantly broached, "Is there something I've done to piss you off?" _Again_ , she added in her thoughts but chose not to add it to her question.

"Lately?" Those black eyes slanted over to the corner to look at her, "No."

They were not walking very fast, which she was grateful for and they turned the corner and started down that sidewalk. It cut through a wide alley where there was less traffic flow and he slowed their pace even more.

"Sir?"

"Hn?" he responded absently.

Sasha didn't know where his immediate thoughts were but one place she knew he wasn't thinking about was the tight grip on her arm.

"Uh, sir?" she said a little more emphatically and that seemed to break through to catch his attention.

"Yes?"

"I think my hand is turning blue from blood loss." For emphasis she looked down at end of the arm he had a death grip on and wiggled it for emphasis. He followed her gaze. The hand wasn't turning blue but he did realize that he did have a tight hold on her arm.

Levi released her arm and then did something he had observed some of the married or courting officers do, he bent his arm and held his elbow out for her to take.

Sasha had seen the gesture many a time but had never had it extended to her before. She stared at the proffered elbow then up to his face, he seemed serious, so she gingerly slipped her hand through and ever so gently let her hand rest in the crook of his elbow. All her focus was on keeping a light touch as possible so as not to put any pressure on him or tug at his arm in any way.

This was a puzzling turn of events and Sasha didn't know what to make of it.

"The juniors on my floor are having a barbecue tomorrow evening. Would you like to go?"

A mouth-watering-sauce slathered on meat being grilled over an open flame? An invitation to just show up and eat food? Need one even ask? Of course she wanted to go! What fool in their right mind would turn down an opportunity like this? Not _this_ little meat-craving cadet!

"Right! It is so on! Do I need to bring anything? Slaw, beans, salad? Oh wait! Uhm, is this one of those affairs where one has to show up with a date? Because I'm not dating anyone although I suppose I could get one of my…OUCH!"

"Sorry," Levi mumbled surprising himself at the apology slipped out of his mouth. He rarely apologized, to anyone. However, he had been resting his other hand on her wrist and at her words he had reflexively clamped it in a fierce, crushing grip when she started talking about dating other members of her class. r

"No," came a flat tone. "You don't need a date," Levi continued in a voice that suggested he was spelling the scenario out in the simplest terms possible so the meaning could not be misunderstood. "You and I will be attending together."

"Oh," she said softly. Then she turned to him and he saw her eyes soft with sympathy as she said, "Did your girlfriend dump you? Can't get a date in time? That's too bad! Of course I'll go with you."

Was his blood pressure going up? Because it really felt like it was. Taking in a calming breath, he let it out and then, very softly and carefully explained, "Brainless, _you_ are the date, and for your information I have never been 'dumped'."

"Good to hear, and thank you because that sure is nice of…." Then it hit her like a swat of a Titan palm and she squeaked out, " _I'm_ the date!? _Me_?!"

Levi turned to see her gaping mouth and said, "Take a breath, you look like you're about to pass out." Despite his dry tone and aloof expression, he placed his other hand carefully, and lightly over hers, which, despite her intentions of keeping a light grip, had clutched onto his inner elbow like the death crone from hell clamped on a fleeing soul.

They came to the end of the sidewalk and turned with it, out of the alley and back onto another busy street. Sasha couldn't have recounted what businesses they walked by or if she passed anyone she knew, her attention was totally preoccupied and her thoughts a million miles away.

"But, but, why?" she finally managed to gasp out. "Don't you hate me? Or at least despise me? I've caused you nothing but trouble lately!"

"Hmm, so you think you owe me, if I take your meaning right?

"I, er, uh, that's, uh, wait, er…"

"What's the problem?"

"It's, er, like, uh,"

"Stop, take a breath and calm down before answering."

They walked for a bit before coming to the next corner. When it seemed Sasha was about to step off the curb without being mindful to the busy traffic on the street, Levi hauled her back, his hand still covering her hand in the crook of his elbow. He pulled her, then guided her along as she stared unheeding off into the distance.

They strolled slowly for a moment without talking but Sasha's curiosity finally had to know. "Okay, this is the deal, you want to take me to this cookout, right?"

He grunted in the affirmative.

"You want me to be your date, right?"

Another grunt.

"Does this mean that it's only for this one specific time or do are you interested in me?"

"Yes."

"Which?"

"Both."

"Why!" Sasha stopped stock-still on the sidewalk to spin toward him, her question a near wail. "I don't think I'm anyone for you to be interested in!"

"Brainless," he intoned softly. Not caring they had come to a complete stop on the sidewalk and now the flow of foot traffic had to part and move around them. They were nearly eye to eye but she felt small as a mouse in his presence.

"I have decided that I am _interested_ in you, as you so quaintly put it. I don't know why, and I don't care why. I will follow this interest for now." Then, realizing how that had come out, he amended, "If you think you can handle it."

He let a slow smirk slide across his lips, dipping his head ever so slightly so that his obsidian eyes looked at her from under hooded lids.

Sasha felt a furious and strangely pleasant twist jerk her stomach and a heat that simmered raced to scorch its way from there all the way down to her toes and back. Her eyes seemed to glow a brownish gold as they caught the afternoon light as she exchanged gazes with him.

As they held each other's attention, Sasha felt as if time were slowing and then came to a stop and for some odd reason her pulse was racing again. All she could do was stare at him until the sights and sounds of the busy sidewalk and its traffic fell away from her awareness. This pinpoint in time only held the two of them and what was stirring between them.

Levi stared, watching her eyes as they glazed over yet glowed with an inner fire at the same time. He could feel himself being mesmerized by the sight of the elusive golden shimmering in the depth of her eyes.

Then he finally did what his fingers had been aching to do for a long while now

Without showing any emotion, he lifted a hand up and with a slow gesture, captured a wispy stray lock of hair between his fingers and gently guided it off her cheek, and ever so slowly, tucking it behind her ear.

Then, with leisurely care, he let his fingertips pause there before gradually descending, sliding the tips his fingers along the curve of her cheek, leaving rapidly flaring but unseen sparks under her skin.

Sasha caught her breath. To her it felt like he traced a path that left warmth flaring up under his soft caress that left what felt like fiery sparks blossoming in the wake of his touch until he reached her jaw. There he paused again and then with, what seemed to her, excruciating patience, took his time on the journey to her chin.

There he stopped, two fingertips now resting lightly, enjoying the sight of the flush rising to her cheeks and slight gasp from her pink lips.

Sasha wondered if she had resumed breathing because she was becoming lightheaded. Her gaze felt trapped in his hungry stare and suddenly the sparks burst into racing tingles she had never felt before in her life were now running up and down every nerve of her body.

Levi then lightly slid his hand to the back of her neck and began moving his fingers in small circles at the hairline, playing with the loose hair. With ever so slight pressure, Levi pulled and was pleased when she responded by taking a step closer to him. He leaned in and whispered softly, his breath brushing against her cheek, "This is the kind of interest I am talking about."

She was so close now, her breaths were coming in little puffs as he used his other hand to cup her cheek, then with such gentle pressure he guided her even closer until they were nearly touching noses.

He gave the smallest of smirks before leaning in and covering her lips with his, taking them gently. With a deep sense of satisfaction, he felt her go rigid and then slowly melt before stepping closer until she was flush with him. He felt her hands go up to the lapels of his jacket and clutch them.

However, this was enough for now. Lifting his head away, he gave her the tiniest of smiles and said softly, "And, I believe I have your interest as well."

Sasha nodded and wondered why she was doing that, her body was reacting before her head had a chance to think about what was going on.

She took a deep breath, swallowed hard and then said in a breathy whisper, "right." For the sake of her sanity Sasha had to step back from this person who was playing havoc with her nerves and mental health, such as it was. The first order of business was to release her fisted grip of his jacket.

Then, still trying to gather her wits, she made a pretense of smoothing out the wrinkles she had made. As she did so, she cast a quick glance around and realized that the two of them had walked in a circle around the block and ended up where they had started, right in front of the coffeehouse.

Levi had also come to the same conclusion. This was a new one for him, he rarely if ever, lost awareness of his surroundings.

Then, as if they were not capable of feeling as if they were being watched, they both turned to the plate glass window and saw three women, all open-mouthed and staring at them.

Mikasa, usually the one never to be taken by surprise, was frozen in place with a cup halfway to her mouth. The dark-haired girl found she couldn't have looked away right then even if a Titan were to come storming down the middle of the street.

Ymir had just taken a bite out of a cookie but lowered her hand, forgetting to chew as she froze like a statue, staring at the couple in front of the trio. Christa had forgotten everything in her thunderstruck state, absently stirring a drink that didn't need it as she tried to absorb the sight that had just played out in front of them.

"Damn," Ymir finally said after choking down her cookie. "That was hot! I wish they'd do it again!"

She gave the couple staring back at them a thumb's up of approval and a wink.

Sasha's face was as red as a tomato while, in return Levi-heicho merely smirked in at their audience, not in the least self-conscious or put on the spot. In fact, in spite of the intense attention they were the focus of, he merely reached out, took Sasha's arm and guided her away from the gawking trio.

"Ditto," agreed Christa, still stirring, entranced with the retreating couple, craning her neck trying to them in sight as they moved off down the sidewalk.

Mikasa was staring off into a distance that only she could see, wondering.

"Yeah, damn hot," repeated Ymir reaching for her coffee mug. "What are the odds they'll circle back around again?"

"I think I need another cup, how about you?" Christa said, despite the fact she still had an almost full cup in front of her, nevertheless, she waved an arm to catch the eye of their server.

"Me too," said Mikasa in a muffled voice finally snapping back to the present moment. When the other two looked at her, they saw she had her chin and mouth buried up to her nose in her scarf.

Ymir studied her suspiciously, was that a faint blush on Mikasa's cheeks? She grinned, hell yeah it was! She just wondered if it was the blond boy or the feisty troublemaker Mikasa was thinking about. Feeling mischievous, she asked, "hot, right?"

Mikasa, face slightly downturned and with eyes pointing off to the side grudgingly whispered, "Yes, it was."

"Got someone in mind?"

Mikasa's eyes snapped back to Ymir's knowing ones. "What do you mean?"

The thin girl waved a hand, "Nothing, nothing, just thinking, that's all."

"Well, stop it."

Ymir laughed, and Christa giggled along with her, it was good to have friends. She hadn't felt this lighthearted in what seemed like forever.

* * *

 _~Dwellin_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Sasha was full. For the first time in her short life, she was, as her dear old pa would have said, "Done full up to my choke and puke line."

The barbecue which had started around mid-afternoon, was still going on, but Levi had indicated that he would like to leave early. That was fine by Sasha. She had achieved another first in her life, she didn't think she could force even one more bite through her lips.

Now, the afternoon sun was slowly sinking in the horizon, growing larger as it did so and more colorful in the gradual transition from late afternoon to twilight, a sight which was going unnoticed by the two walking together in silence.

Sasha patted her, still very full, stomach and reflected back over the time of meeting new people and eating all she wanted. Could it get any better than that?

Once she had gotten over her initial fear of superior officers, she became her normal animated, friendly self and had fairly bounced from one group to another, introducing herself while clutching food in both hands.

She had been met at all times with intense and curious stares. Some seemed on the verge of asking her something but when their gazes went to the slightly forbidding presence always just behind her shoulder, they merely smiled and kept the conversation light and friendly.

Granted, they had to try and interpret what she said through a mouth full of food which didn't make it easy on them. She had discovered that bulging cheeks put a damper on engaging in a good conversation. Oh sure, Sasha had been dimly aware of the knowing smiles and shrewd nods thrown in her direction but she didn't care. There was free food being brought out all the time and it was hers for the taking!

By the end of the afternoon she could only hope she had made a good impression on everyone, more for Levi-heicho's sake than hers. As it was, she had liked everyone she had met. All good eaters with healthy appetites, what's not to like? In Sasha's world a good appetite was the basis for any good friendship to be founded on.

Now, as she walked beside Levi, she wasn't quite so bouncy, in fact, pretty far from it. Her feet felt leaden, and she was content, full, tired, and had already used up what few words she had been able to get out around her food-filled mouth. It was strange to be so full and yet empty at the same time. _I'll sleep good tonight!_ She thought to herself with satisfaction.

At this point in her train of thought, she shot a look out of the corner of her eye at the silent man walking beside her. While she had been outgoing and felt she had added her own type of exuberant cheerfulness to the party, he, of the cold demeanor had not said more than ten words the whole time.

Then, she was struck with rising guilt at the thought that maybe he had not had a good time and merely had followed her around from one group to the other out of mere politeness.

Slowing her steps, she looked over at him and began to apologize, "Hey, uh, I had a really great time. Best food I've had in ages! Top notch! My regards to the chef even!"

Okay, that wasn't exactly an apology, but what could one do but sing the praises of the cook and rhapsodize about the food? When she saw that Levi was turning as if to speak she sped on before he could work in a reply.

"Listen, sorry if I kept you at a gathering you weren't having a good time at—"

"Who says I wasn't having a good time?" He cut in. Brainless could go on forever if he didn't redirect her. He knew that much about her.

"Er, right."

"It wasn't awful," and with that, one corner of his mouth twitched up.

 _Not awful?!_ What kind of response was that? That was what one said after eating a second-rate, leftover meal from the day before.

"Well, I think these cookouts are great if this is what you get to eat."

"That's your measurement for success? A gathering where one where one can eat their body weight?"

"Sure it is!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him full on, frowning and serious. "Good food and plenty of it sets the whole tone and mood of people who gather together!"

 _She's scolding me_ , Levi noted with amusement. He tilted his head, one eyebrow lifting as he let her tirade flow over him. _Soon she's going to start shaking a finger at me, ah wait, there it is._

Sasha whipped out an admonishing finger and shook it for emphasis as she lectured him on the protocols of food, people, and parties. This was serious business! What was wrong with these city dwellers where they just assumed they would have food on the table everyday! Didn't they realize how easily the chain could be broken from forest or field to the table?

Then Sasha that she was lecturing and the flow of her lecture slowed along with the finger-waving. The situation slowly dawned on her, she was lecturing a senior officer! Someone who definitely outranked her, outclassed, and out-performed her on every level!

Levi smirked as he saw horrified realization register on her face. Like a startled doe, she went stock-still for a few seconds.

Sasha's light brown eyes were wide. _What am I doing?! Shut up mouth, shut up!_ Obediently, her mouth snapped shut and her finger lowered. She managed a chagrined chuckle and then turned and started walking again saying over her shoulder at him, "Wonderful party, great food, lovely people, let's do it again sometime!"

It took him mere strides to catch up and fall into step with her which, he noted, seemed to make her even more nervous.

He moved closer and was gratified to see her flinch and do a little hitch-step before smoothing out her walk.

—

Sasha was emotionally drained while her nerves felt stretched tight as a drum skin. Levi-heicho had walked her all the way to the double doors of her barracks without speaking another word. Of course, one word from him right then would have had her jumping right out of her boots and bumping her head on the bottom of the moon. That's how wound up she felt.

At the doors, she had thanked him properly in her most formal speech. That's when he had caught her before she could turn away. He had held her slender wrist firmly, his strong, callused fingers clasped around her delicate wrist like a vice grip. Not too tight, but tight enough for her to know that it was a hold that couldn't be easily broken.

Her heart was racing again. She could feel it pounding in her ears.

"Thank you for going with me—" he started. He had never thanked someone for coming with him to one of his floor's cookouts before, mainly because he had never invited anyone before this.

"It was free food! I'd be a fool not to!" Sasha exclaimed, then bit her lip. She had interrupted again.

"Yes, free food. I'll keep that in mind for any future excursions."

"Future?" Her head tipped in question at his words. "Excursions?"

"Did you think that this outing was it?"

Sasha shook her head, ponytail swinging slightly with the movement. "Truthfully, I don' know what to think."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," and this time, he gave her a full-on smirk which had her narrowing her eyes, trying figure him out.

"Just to clue you in and so even you can't misinterpret my meaning: when I said I was interested in you, I meant as in a dating relationship."

Now both her eyes were wide open, shining a hazel in the rays of the sinking sun.

"Why?" Unaware that she was yanking on her arm trying to free it. He kept a hold on it.

"Why me?" she asked, in a low voice on the edge of panic. "I'm not beautiful, nor witty, funny, or anything that would be… attractive!"

"Anything else you want to list?" Might has well get this out of the way now.

"Well, yes, I mean," she lowered her eyes as a blush rose.

She was quiet for a beat and then said in a low voice, "I mean, rumors have it, that er, um, which has nothing to do with me, really, but that you, uh, have, _dated_ some er, different people other than me!" She finished that in a rush and was pretty sure her face was colored a very deep shade of red.

"Oh. You mean the ladies I have frequently been seen with? Slept with, even? Just know that they don't mean…"

"Stop!" Her eyes, now sparking with anger, snapped up to his. "I don't know who you dated, and I don't care! But don't talk bad about them!"

A twisted smile lifted his lips. As if any of them actually cared.

"I was raised different though. We don't really _date_ in my village. Instead, there is an understanding," here she shifted, feeling ill at ease, "um, it means that two families have agreed to the union of two of their children in a betrothal status. So," here she looked off to the side, still ready to melt into the ground from being so uncomfortably blunt about a subject that was a delicate one, at least to her. Who knew how city folk dealt with this subject.

Levi leaned in a bit, catching and holding her gaze, "Well aren't you 'small-town'. Let me put your greatest fear to rest. I am not interested in bedding you and moving on."

Her mouth dropped open and her face turned a fiery red if it hadn't been before.

"I am interested in you as in I want to spend time with you, I want to see where this takes me, or us." He waited a beat until he knew he had her attention. Her face was still turned away but her eyes slid over to peer at him from the corners. "I'm not in this for temporary thrills. I'm going for long term."

She still stared at him from the corner of her eye but he saw her eyes widen at that information. Just when she took a breath to reply, he cut in first. "At some point in the future, yes I do want to take you to my bed, but it won't be by force and believe me, when the time comes you will want to and thoroughly be sated on the other side of the experience."

Sasha could feel a seizure, paroxysm, or some kind of fit coming on. Who talked this way? From what she was hearing, he said he liked her, wanted to get to know her, and wanted to act like husband and wife, all in one breath!

When she finally found her voice, she gasped out, "You certainly have a strange way of saying you like someone! I don't feel complimented at all!"

She turned to leave and the tug at the end of her wrist reminded her, She lifted her nose in the air and said as formally and huffily as she knew how. "Oh yes, and you may let go of my person!"

Surprising her, he did. Then with a smirk that she was beginning to associate with him, he stated flatly, "Wrap your head around it. This is not going to go away and neither am I."

He took a step closer which caused her to back up until her boot heel hit the door causing her to fall back against the wall. Before she could right herself, an arm shot out and pressed a splayed hand next to her head. Then his face came close and suddenly Sasha felt like a deer caught in a predator's gaze with nowhere to run.

"Uh…"

He leaned in closer, pressing his cheek to hers so his warm breath tickled against her ear with every puff.

"Tomorrow, Brainless, we start a more rigorous method of training that you have not known up until now."

He leaned back to take in her expression.

"Uh…" Now her heart was leaping about in her chest like a caged animal. To what was he referring to exactly? She was afraid he meant—

Reading her panic correctly, his smirk widened before he explained, "Gear. You think you know it, but none of you newbies do, not really. When I'm through with you, you will be able to assemble or repair your gear in total darkness of moonless night, in freezing rain, in fog, no matter what the conditions."

"Oh!"

Levi watched her slowly calm down before leaning in to kiss her. Was it horrible that he was amused at the way she stiffened immediately? He didn't care.

He lifted a hand to her hair, the strands of gold-threaded brown that had so enchanted him by the firelight. He combed his fingers through until they reached the root of her ponytail and then went to finger the wispy strands hanging in front of her ear.

He held her lips captive under his and then slowly lifted a space, encouraging her to take part, and she did. She closed the gap and kissed him back, her lips soft and molding to his, silk on satin until he responded by pushing and lifting and seeking again.

He hadn't expected this hungry response, not from her, not this soon! Levi pulled her tightly against him which caused a small gasp to break through her lips and he quickly took advantage of the part to dip the tip of his tongue in swiftly and out again. Just a foretaste of what could be. He felt her clutch his arms tightly as if holding onto him to keep her balance. He slowly lifted his head and studied her flushed face, closed eyes, watching the soft bare pants through pearly lips he desperately wanted to take with his again.

With iron will, he unhurriedly released his embrace, and stepped away. Her eyes flew open and if it was possible, her expression shocked, as if trying to figure out what had just transpired. It was a pleasing sight.

He reached up and caressed a rough palm over the smooth feel of her cheek, cupping it for only a heartbeat before taking another step back. Then he turned and began walking in the direction of his quarters.

She stayed where she was watching him walk away, when over his shoulder, he called back, "Oh, by the way, from now on you'll be getting up at before the sun. Get used to it!"

Sasha finally found the door latch with her fumbling fingers and more fell through the door than stepped.

Leaning against the inside of the door for a moment to catch her breath and give her heated cheeks a chance to cool, she whispered into the empty room, "I hope he was just kidding!" Then the food-loving teen sprinted for the stairs for the safety of her room. _Bah, I'll show him! I grew up getting up before the sun!_

* * *

AN: I have no clue if everyone has their own room or if two or more bunk together in a room. I opted for two cadets to a room. Like I said in another fic: What I don't knows, I makes up. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and this chapter is for Angel guest.

 _~Dwellin_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Sasha swung up and out, working with the momentum of her lines as they pulled her past the flashing trees to her targeted landing spot. She hit it square on with only one stumbled step after the landing. She was getting better.

Righting herself, she quickly retrieved the line heads and listened to the singing hum of the line rewinding. Always now, there was a portion of her brain that listened, judging the sound which told her that even in these practice sessions her motors were in good working order.

In fact, as he had done every morning since embarking on this improvement crusade, Levi had sat her down and had gone over every inch of her body harness with her. She had already known each buckle and strap as all cadets had it memorized, but Levi had brought a new appreciation to the harness and its wellbeing. These days she could close her eyes while putting it together and name every part as she did so.

Sasha found that she was starting to think about the harness and gear the way he did, for she had come to understand that he considered it as another layer of skin and not just something he put on in the morning like clothes. This harness was step one of survival in a battle against Titans. Step Two was, move faster than them which went along with, 'don't get caught'.

Levi had been teaching her for weeks now on how to be aware that even when one found themselves in the midst of chaos and stress, to have an underlying awareness of each pull and stretch of the lines and harness.

It had definitely helped her in her practices. She was getting better, more precise and able to instinctively know where to target and how to land, or even just touching down to run and while aiming for another target and lift away.

Sasha had thought she had a good understanding of the mechanics before this but now, she had muscle memory beyond her previous innate skill. In short, it had become entwined with the instinct for survival.

"Well, you're not tipping off the tree branches any more so that's a good thing. Still need to work on landings, but all in all, not bad."

"I've never done that! You're exaggerating!" Sasha pointed out.

It didn't catch her by surprise anymore when a compact, muscular form landed like a silent ghost next to her when she took a break to catch her breath. He was a good teacher but also an exacting taskmaster who didn't tolerate mistakes or fools gladly.

Sasha flashed him a wide smile, her face lit up with delight and satisfaction. It had been a good workout today. She made fewer mistakes each time they practiced. Things were looking up!

He took a couple of steps closer until there was only a few paces between them, his small intense eyes taking in every curve and line of her flushed face.

Just then, Armin flashed by, blond hair streaming behind him, too fast for her to see the expression on his face, but if she had to guess, she would say it was filled with that set, earnest determination to improve himself along with his team mates.

Others of her squad followed, some silent, some whooping for the sheer joy of flight and knowing they were improving.

It had been Eren who had realized Sasha was getting special, thorough, and exhaustive training from Levi. He had immediately volunteered (demanded) to be trained along with her. Pretty soon after that, her whole squad was also taking the extra-curricular training classes that she was being put through.

In the end, it had worked out for the better as Levi found out quickly that Sasha's weak area was working with others. It didn't take long before she as put through grueling team exercises in learning how to coordinate with others, letting their strengths buoy up her own weaknesses, and vice versa.

Levi waited until the crew had disappeared into the foliage and then slid his keen, penetrating eyes to meet hers. The flickering light above fell in beams, with the breeze moving the sharp-edged shadows of the leaves across her face.

He watched as the brightness lit up her eyes when the shadows shifted away, and he saw deep golden highlights gleam in response to the shafts of sunlight, only to disappear to unknown depths when the shadows slipped back to shade her eyes. It made for interesting, mottled patterns between light and dark playing back and forth over her face and hair.

It was a simple observation, yet he was utterly entranced. He had already come to terms that he had been undone, entirely, by this… _simpleton_ of a naive girl. He dipped his head for a moment, his bangs swinging out and then back as he took that odd moment to think about it.

By anyone else's standards, this girl was ordinary and could never be called a classic beauty in any sense, but damn, she took his breath away at times! Still, she had unremarkable brown hair (that held all the colors of autumn when the sun hit it) and nondescript, run-of-the-mill brown eyes (until once again, the light hit them and colors of newly formed buds, and yet the golden brown of wheat drying in the autumn sun, and tawny rust of leaves readying for a winter's slumber).

 _Look at this, she's turned me into an idiot-poet!_ That was his logical, upper mind, but the heart strenuously objected and wanted what it wanted and in this case, it was her. _How did this even happen?_

Sasha, for her part, watched him, seeing the clash of thoughts cross his face but ignorant as to what it could mean. One thing she could see was that he was a straining bundle of pent-up energy and anyone who knew him saw in a glance that it would be a wise thing to keep one's distance.

The brunette, still a little winded from the fast paces of the exercises he had put them through, look a couple of steps closer, bridging the gap between them and to lightly lay a slender hand on his arm. _I guess I'm just not wise_.

She felt the taut cords tightening under the skin. With a smile she told him, "Whatever it is, it'll be okay." She didn't know that of course, it was but knew that most problems had a tendency to work themselves out after a period of time.

"You don't have a clue, Brainless."

With an irritated huff, she dropped her hand so she could plant both fists on her hips. Then she said, in lofty tones and nose rising in the air, "You know, I **do** have a brain, it just doesn't work the way yours does, so I think you need to find a new nickname that is less insulting."

Then her eyes widened in dawning realization, "Hey, you have a nickname for me but I've never had one for you!" Here she cocked her head, eyes rising up to the side in thought.

Levi tensed.

Unconsciously, she began tapping a finger on her cheek, and more to herself, mused, "Maybe I should call you—" the silence began to draw out between them as she searched for something that would suit his personality. It was't surprising that nothing fluffy and cute was instantly leaping to mind.

He grit his teeth, sure he knew what she was going to say, probably some variation of "shorty". He'd heard it all his life so one would think he would be used to it by now, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Cuddle bunny!." She nodded sharply in self-approval. "Yeah, that sounds right."

"Unacceptable!" Levi retorted flatly. Yet found himself almost mesmerized by her smile and soft tawny eyes, which were continually shifting from soft browns to muted golds under the beams of light and shadows of the leaves above them.

So wily even if she had no idea of her impact upon him! It felt like psychological warfare and the only thing he has grateful for was that she was totally unaware of it. He wrenched his gaze away from hers before he forgot what he was going to say.

"I don't need a nickname," he stated flatly.

"Well, darn. That's hardly fair! Hmph!"

He returned his gaze to her face to find her pouting.

"Name me, then I name you! That's what I say!"

Then she smiled. Unhindered, untouched by anything that could be considered a shadow or trace of an ulterior motive. There was no mixture here, no hiding, no trickery, this was all her, open, welcoming, and affectionate, all for him.

All resistance crumbled and he didn't give her the chance to say anything more for he closed what little space that had been between them and slid an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him, nose to nose.

Sasha couldn't help the little gasp that popped out. She had not been expecting that reaction.

He swiftly and roughly kissed her, well aware that any of her friends could come swinging by at a moment's notice.

"Say what you will, but you won't need names one of these days."

"What?" she breathed out, astonished at first, but couldn't help herself and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, lowering her nose to his cravat, inhaling deeply of the scent of him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just know that I'll make you mine." He spoke in a gruff voice that instantly sent a thrill through her.

Sasha couldn't figure out why she always had that reaction whenever he used that certain tone of voice. And he had said it with such complete confidence and with a hint of teasing that she leaned back to look into his face.

He stared into her eyes and she wondered what he was thinking beneath that set look he habitually wore. Surprising her, he spoke up, grudgingly as if giving up a secret he had kept for so long that it was a part of him. "And on that day, I will be yours as well."

His lips lifted in a smirking at her but those eyes were burning with some emotion under those half-lowered lids that she was unfamiliar with. Much more so than now even."

 _What?_ Sasha felt the catch in her breath and an inner heat spread from her abdomen outward even if she didn't understand catch his meaning, it was resonating with some part of her, a part she wasn't ready to acknowledge just yet.

In the next breath though, he dropped his tight grip on her waist and stepped away from her, leaving her feeling empty and cold which as she tried to figure it out, seemed strange. Why would she feel that way?

Just then, touching down on light catlike toes, Mikasa was suddenly standing there with them.

Sasha had finally figured out that when Mikasa was a little unsure of herself, she reached up and tugged or fiddled with her scarf. She was doing so now, looking off to the side before raising her eyes. In a polite voice she intoned, "You might not have heard, but I knew you would want to know."

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

"What is it?" Sasha's attention was now focused on her friend.

"Cook rang the lunch bell just a couple of…"

She didn't get to finish her statement for Sasha was off like a shot, lines shooting away, pulling her up and leaving in her wake the echoes of her whoops of excitement.

That left the two Ackermans to look each other over. Neither was overly friendly or familiar but each gave the other a nod of respect in acknowledgment of the nearly preternatural skills each was known for in the battling Titans.

"Healthy appetite, that one," remarked Levi into the quiet, wondering why he felt compelled to "chit-chat".

"That she does," agreed Mikasa, still fingering her scarf and also wondering if she should keep making conversation when neither of them were good at it nor comfortable trying to do so.

Then, as both acutely felt the awkwardness developing between them, they too, without another word to the other, touched the triggers of their gear and were off swinging back to join the others.

It was later that afternoon and after the classes Levi had signed them all up for to coincide with his lessons. She, with Eren and Connie, had all grumpily decided some of the more technical classes were really a torturous form of hieroglyphics.

For her, and some others, it centered on physics, tactics, strategies, along with a class about calculating angles, arcs, trajectories and such when using the omni-directional mobility gear. It was enough to give one a headache trying to keep in all straight.

Sasha never had calculated angles and trajectories before this when practicing her training. She just… _flew_.

She grumbled to Connie while gathering up the books on her desk, "Two of my instructors call the gear different names. It's either Vertical Maneuvering gear or Three Dimensional Maneuvering gear! Why can't they just call it what it is, "gear".

Connie rolled his eyes. He for one didn't get bothered by little things like that, it was what it was, a way to fight and survive confrontations with Titans.

Sasha felt more wiped than she had that morning. In her opinion, the extra classes were way more draining than the extra hours of practice with Levi and her teammates.

She headed for the door of their last class and ended up bumping shoulders with Eren who seemed as wiped as she was. Both offered incoherent apologies, but he took a half-step back to let her through first. She mumbled her thanks and went through.

Sasha was sure she was the perfect picture of a used mop head. Her shoulders were slumped and even her ponytail felt like it was wearily dragging along behind her.

"I hate these classes," she grumbled.

"Same here," Eren muttered back. His shoulders were slumped also and he was acting as tired as she felt.

"Hey, wait up!"

Both turned in the long hall to see a much too cheery Armin trotting to catch up. "I just love these classes! I wish we could take more of them!" Then he cocked his head in thought, "Or if only they were more difficult and challenging."

Sasha and Eren groaned and exchanged looks before turning back to Armin who was altogether too energetic for either of them to handle right then.

Feeling a presence join them, Sasha swiveled her head and saw that it was Mikasa. Silent as ever but it felt right as she moved to join them.

"I need something with caffeine," remarked Eren tiredly.

Sasha was just about to suggest they visit the Bald Cow (she really had a fondness for the place now) when she felt another person appear next to her. In the next instance, a hand went around her arm and she knew who it was without having to turn and confirm her hunch.

"Come with me."

She turned a welcoming smile on him but could feel the other two (except MIkasa) stiffen. They still were not entirely comfortable in his presence.

"Okay. Wanna get a coffee?"

"Tea."

"Alright, coffee it is!"

With a scowl, Levi stared at her, his perpetually hooded black eyes piercing and sharp. She merely smiled and replied, "Me, coffee, and you tea. A match made in heaven."

Levi sighed, and the scowl evened out. Sasha was surprised but she could feel the incredulous looks from her friends bouncing back between her and their superior. Even Mikasa, in her quiet way was broadcasting surprise.

If Levi took note of it, he didn't give any indication, instead, sliding his hand down her arm until he got the wrist and encircling it with his strong fingers.

Sasha didn't mind, she had come to the realization that showing affection or warmth of any kind was going to be a long and slow process for him. Just this tiny gesture was huge in the scheme of things.

"Well guys," she said brightly, nearly bouncing on her the balls of her feet all the tiredness of earlier evaporating, "I'll see you later."

"If not then, definitely at supper." Eren gave her a small grin and a quick nod to Levi.

"Oh you know me so well!" Sasha replied with a thumb's up before turning to leave with her boyfriend, which still felt odd to the others to say.

The three watched as the rather unorthodox twosome walked off down the hall, one with tight control and grace, and the other in a rather energetic bumbling, hop, skip, and jump.

"Now, you have to admit, those two are not ones that would naturally go together." Armin said this tilting his head as if he had found an equation that was puzzling.

"I like Sasha just fine, but I sure don't know what she sees in _him_ ," was Eren's response to Armin's observation.

"It doesn't look like it would work, but obviously, she sees something we don't," Mikasa added.

Eren was already turning to go as he remarked, "Now that's an understatement. What's there to see? He's not anyone **_I'd_** want to hang around with."

"I think we could do worse." Mikasa looked back down the hall but the couple were gone.

"What's this _we_ business? I really don't want to be part of anything that involves him! Outside of training that is."

"Well, Sasha is part of us, so he will be too someday and that means he will be part of the _we,"_ pointed out Armin.

"Yes, that's true." Mikasa shot a look from Armin's face to Eren's, wondering if he was ever going to get used to the idea that Levi-heicho was already being grafted into their little group a little at a time.

"Whatever," Eren said tiredly and then looked across to Armin and both males gave a small shrug before moving down the hall, already forgetting about this odd relationship developing Sasha and Levi.

Mikasa stood for a moment longer, reflecting on the shrinking forms in the distance before turning to follow her boys.

Until next time,

~Dwellin


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

"So what are we doing up here?"

Sasha's question was directed at Levi even though she was slowly turning in place taking in the view spread out before her. They were on top of a section wall she had never been on before. In fact, it was miles away from any place she had ever visited.

Behind her, Levi had finished spreading out a blanket was occupied with pulling food stuffs and place settings from the picnic basket for the two of them. He didn't bother answering right then, he was able to tell now when some of her questions were just words wandering out of her head on puffs of air and when they were serious demands for answers. This time, she was too taken up with the view to hear even if he had answered her.

For her, this was unfamiliar and new scenery but could tell why he had chosen it. The view here was spectacular.

She glanced up and down the length of the top of the wall in one direction and then in another. Finally it dawned on her what was missing that she hadn't noticed at first, "Hey! Why aren't there any cannons or troops up here?"

His lips twitched up in a grin. Finally she was asking a question for which she wanted an answer.

He paused to look over his shoulder, "The Garrison is simultaneously doing maintenance, inspecting, also conducting level one training for newly assigned soldiers. Everything has been taken down and only a scant few lookouts are posted in strategic spots here and there."

He nodded in a direction and she looked closer before noticing that a sentry was indeed mounted but so far away as to be a mere speck in the far distance.

"This area, at least for now, is considered safe," he breathed out, frowning as he did so. No Titan was ever thought to be able to breach a Wall. How easily they had been proven wrong.

His thoughts must have shown as a fierce scowl for she moved closer to him and then squatted down on her haunches to place a gentle hand on his upper arm.

"We don't have to have a picnic here if this spot upsets you," she said softly. "If you eat with your thoughts churning like this, it will only give you an upset stomach and your food won't digest right and that would be a horrible waste of good food!"

 _Always she comes back to food!_ In anyone else he would have found it off-putting, but it was adorable when she did it. _Adorable. Did I really just use that word?_ He made a mental note to scrub that word from his thoughts and use 'endearing' instead. Otherwise he was stuck with the word 'cute' which he abhorred even more.

He closed his eyes for a moment before sliding his black eyes to catch hers. "To me, this is just a barrier, a construct, not a deity." The corners of his mouth turned down. "It's just that people—"

"Will believe what they want to believe," she finished for him, nudging him with an elbow. "What's that have to do with us and having a picnic here to enjoy the view?"

He reached up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, making a conscious decision to not think about _the Wall_ for today and whether it was the protector of mankind or not. She was right. This was their time.

Then he looked over at her, taking in her huge, dancing eyes in a face alight in friendliness with not a trace of alert vigilance or wary guardedness to mask her true self. She was so openly and unapologetically herself. _Except for…_

"Okay then!" She enthused, and shuffled over on her knees to lean over and peer into the huge basket to see what it held.

"Meat! Glorious, tasty meat! You brought meat!" She took a second to lift her head up and beam at him in delight and approval.

 _It really is easy to make this silly idiot happy,_ he thought to himself with affection while watching her dig out, what to her, was treasure after delightful treasure of foodstuffs, holding each aloft and exclaiming in rapturous tones about the wonders of each.

Yet, as he watched her face and listened to her squeals and exclamations of delight, he couldn't help the stray thought that asserted itself, _But she's my idiot_. The fierce rise of protectiveness and possessiveness that rose up at that moment surprised him. He had never felt this way with anyone in his life, not to this extent.

He lowered his face, reflecting on a feeling that he hadn't been aware of until this moment. A paranoid thought also surfaced with the picture of someone, a faceless someone, asking her out on a date. It would not end well for that faceless man, that much he knew.

 _Where is my self-control? I'm never this affected—_

His eyes, as if pulled by a lodestone, looked up and latched on to the girl who had captured his thoughts for weeks now. From under a lowered frown, he watched as she continued to dig and lift out food items to place them carefully around the basket. _It's her. It all comes back to her!_

When everything was set out and in place, the two sat, cross-legged and ate. Levi watched her as she thrilled over every savory bite and wondered at the joy that glowed on her face from the mere act of eating.

He realized that he was becoming mesmerized with each bite as it slipped between those pearly pink lips and finally lowered his eyes to the next bite he was about to take. To him, it was merely something to provide calories to burn. He had never thought about enjoying his meals.

 _So… why?_ He lifted his eyes again to watch her eat and decided. _I think now would be good._

"So why did you choose me to impersonate?"

The timing was impeccable. Sasha choked, coughed and spat out a chunk of sandwich that went flying in a perfect arc to land several feet away.

 _Impressive,_ he thought as he watched the flight and landing _._

"Dangit! That was good food!" She turned a frown at him, ready to berate him until she saw his face.

"Er yes. You. Impersonate. Uh."

"I've had this feeling for some time now that you know. So now _I_ would like to know and I believe I deserve to know."

Her face drained of color, so much so he wondered if she was going to faint. To take the sting out of the question, he added with a lift of the corners of his lips, "I'm still being asked when I'm going to grow out my hair to pull it up into a ponytail."

"Sorry," she said meekly, looking down at the unfinished sandwich in her hands.

When he tossed his food into the basket she nearly gasped at the sacrilege and started to chide him but he already had grabbed her arm in one swift move, lobbing her sandwich to land in the basket next to his.

Not giving her time to protest or react, Levi pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Then he planted his chin on her shoulder, his cheek against her ear.

Sasha was stunned. In what she hoped was a furtive look, her eyes slid to the corners. Then he lifted his head off her shoulder, giving her room to turn her head. She wanted to see his face, but when she did she gave a small gasp. It was that look!

 _His eyes are right there! Just, staring! Right into my soul! How does he do that?!_

Then the warmth awakened her to the fact that unaware of her actions, she had unconsciously cuddled into him, sinking into the protective hold of his wiry arms. She relaxed, relishing his compact, muscular body as he seemed to surround her.

They sat like that for a while with her resting her cheek against him. His heartbeat lulled her into a drowsy state and just when she thought that a nap sounded like just the thing, she heard the sound of the order rumble through his chest, "And now, tell me why."

Sasha's eyes snapped open and she attempted to straighten and move away except she couldn't. The warm, safety of her being cocooned in his arms vanished in an instant. Now she was more or less (heavily on the 'more' side) trapped by strong arms that refused to let go.

"Er, was kind of hoping you would forget." She leaned back as far as she could to meet the hooded, calm eyes regarding her. "No such luck huh?"

"What do you think?

"Okay then! Geez. One little knock on the head and slip someone else's identity on for a few days and that _someone_ gets all bent out of shape! Even after all this time!"

"I found it to be disruptive to my life and also I…"

"For me! For me! I'm the one who got the _"me"_ knocked out of me! I'm the one who was disrupted!"

"Still, it was your choice somewhere inside of you to pull the mask of _"me"_ over yourself. I think you know why and I would like to know as well."

Sasha buried her face in her hands. "I'b sosham!"

"What?"

Levi felt her relaxing and her breath hitching but it took him a while to figure out that she was crying. Cupping her chin with one palm, he gently lifted until he could look her in the eyes and found that they were swimming in tears that were starting to leak out of the corners and trickle down her cheeks.

The tip of her nose was red and she gave a great sniff and then in a near wail said in a great rush of words, "I'm so ashamed! I'm really, really, really sorry I caused you any trouble! I just felt so useless and scared and they were so very big! I knew they were big, but that was a big that was bigger than I thought big could get! I was shocked and scared, and scared and… and, it took me a while to move."

She stopped and grabbed at a napkin and took a moment to blow her nose. After doing so, she looked down and again refused to meet his eyes and again he lifted her face in his cupped hand.

Once their eyes met, she burst into tears again but through gulps and sobs, managed to get out, "You weren't though! You just… just moved without hesitation, without fear" and here she waved her hand in the air in a swoosh movement before going on, "and fought and did what you were supposed to do! You were so brave! And, and I just froze there… So, that's why. I think, why…Oh God, I'm so ashamed…" With that, she buried her head into his neck and he could feel the sobs shaking her.

Surprising him, she lifted her head and asserted, "An.. and, I, I don't like cr…cr…crying! Soldiers aren't supposed to cry!" Then she tucked her head in again and let out a muffled wail. He was pretty sure there was going to be a wet spot there when all was said and done.

Raising his head, Levi let his gaze wander until coming to rest on the far distant horizon as he waited, letting her get it all out now that the lid had been lifted.

There was a truth that had been there all along. She was a creature of light even as he was a creature of darkness. He had been born in an underworld without light, been shaped by such and even now felt that shadows were only skin deep.

Sasha was not and he doubted her ability to carry anything dark, at least not yet. One couldn't battle Titans for long without the accumulation of physical and mental scars. This thing in herself that she saw as a blight on her character was revealed and could now be dealt with and healed. The fact she could see her own flaws so quickly impressed him. From this point on, he knew she would grow stronger.

He rocked her gently while listening to her as the weeping slowly die down until it finally dissolved into hiccups. After a long silence he felt her breathing even out and deepen in sleep.

 _Interesting to know; food and sleep that's how she deals with everything._ With a tenderness that was uncharacteristic to Levi, he slowly, gently rocked this very strange creature of a female soldier he held, who he had, against his will, become enamored with since rescuing her that fateful day.

He tilted his head down, lowering his face and with lips pressed against her head whispered softly, "You must be magical; otherwise how did I become so enchanted with you?"

He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of her, breathing in and out for a long while before lifting his head, eyes again viewing a distant sight only he could see as he considered. Finally he turned his gaze down and mused quietly, "The irresistible magic of fetchingly plain and alluringly commonplace you."

The wind came up then and ruffled his hair and bangs as he sat holding this ordinary one who had somehow managed to become the most important person in the world to him. He was definitely and irrevocably captivated and bound to her.

 _And I find that I don't mind in the least._

* * *

Almost finished. One more chapter.

 _~Dwellin_


	20. Chapter 20

This is the longest chapter I have written. I could have split it up but decided for the sake of the flow of the story to keep it all together.

Disclaimer: In no way does Dwellin own, produce, write, draw, or participate in the creative process or production of Shingeki no Kyogin (or, if you prefer, Attack On Titan) in any way, form, shape, or manner. It is the brainchild of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Once again, Levi stood in front of Erwin's desk to ask request a favor from him. He waited patiently, watching his commander's hand flow over the document he was writing, the pen making scratching noises as he wrote.

When he was finished, Erwin set down his pen and lifted the paper to inspect what he had written. Apparently he was satisfied for he place in a pile with other papers with a sigh.

Lifting his gaze up to his subordinate, he said, "Again, I find myself asking, 'are you sure about this?' and to the one soldier I never thought to question about a subject like this."

Levi returned his questioning look with a level gaze before saying, "More than sure.".

Erwin heaved a sigh, "Fine then. I already have the papers, including the formal consent and presentation of betrothal and even the village elders approval."

Levi gave a sharp nod. "I want this all to be up above board."

Then he waited a moment. He didn't like showing ignorance so hesitated a moment before reluctantly asking, "Exactly how is a betrothal different from an engagement?"

Erwin gave a small shake of his head,"I have no idea, but I know it's important to those folk living in small towns and villages outside the city. How it was explained to me is that it is a deeper and more permanent commitment than engagement, not easily broken, in fact, it's considered more serious to break a betrothal than a marriage."

Levi nodded, good to know even though it seemed odd to him.

"And for my own curiosity, why are you following someone else's tradition?"

Levi's dark eyes held his superior's who showed no trace of wince or intimidation, he merely waited the silence out.

"You know I don't care what anyone says about me. But her," and here Levi's gaze grew sharp and hard, "I don't want even one thing questioned about her reputation by her people. If that's the cases then, I'll follow their traditions since I have none of my own. That's why I want every legal paper signed and filed properly. "

Erwin studied his protege` before replying, "You know of course, that it also means that she is entirely in your care and protection during this time of proving your worth to marry into the family, village, clan, or whatever."

Erwin watched Levi think. Actually, he wasn't worried about any flighty, hormonally driven school boy crush with this one. He just wanted him to consider the depth of commitment being asked of him. Also, he had a surprise for him but wanted to wait a bit first. Instead, he asked, "Are you ready for this step?"

Levi scowled, "I never make decisions lightly. I've been thinking about this for a quite a while now. This is not just some fly-by-night affair. I will do everything I can to make her feel at ease. I have a ring ready, a place to bring her home to, and I know who'll perform the ceremony."

"Wonderful," Erwin replied as he steepled his fingers in front of his face, elbows on the table. He let the silence build between them even though he knew the young man had never been intimidated by this tactic. Most people were babbling by this point, but not Levi.

He asked, "Although, aren't you jumping ahead of yourself?"

"No, each battle must be won before the war is decided."

Erwin's mouth twitched but he kept the smile at bay. "Isn't comparing a betrothal to a war going a little overboard?"

"Everything's a battle."

Erwin sighed again. "Well, just keep in mind that not everyone thinks the same way you do."

"Right," Levi replied and reached for the thick vellum paper and other official military sheets that Erwin extended to him.

Ewing dropped his hands to pick up his pen and reached for another pile of papers. Absently he asked, "Who do you have in mind to perform the ceremony?"

There was silence and Erwin looked up to find Levi's eyes staring at him with a strange expression he had never seen on his subordinate's face before.

"What?"

"I…I…"

Erwin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Levi Ackerman unable to express himself? The world must be coming to an end.

Levi shifted uncomfortable, and then stated in a tight voice, "It would be my honor, Sir, if you would perform the ceremony."

Erwin stared. The request took him completely by surprise. He found a strangely warm sensation that expressed itself in the first warm smile he had felt in years.

"Well now. This is a huge responsibility."

"Will you do it?"

Erwin stared at the young man and saw that Levi was just as taken aback at his uncharacteristic outburst as he was.

Erwin waved a hand and said with a grin, "Yes, yes, I'll do it," but here his eyes turned serious, "but only when the time is right."

Levi didn't smile but his tight expression softened as he replied, "I wouldn't have anyone else officiate."

"Well, I feel responsible for getting you this far. But this had better be the only one, I don't plan on making a habit of this."

Levi smirked and turned, moving for the door throwing over his shoulder, "She's all I'll ever need!"

Erwin said, "I mean it, no regrets. Be happy with her." He reached for his pen and added, "I let mine go."

The door was pulled shut on that last remark but Erwin knew Levi had uncannily sharp hearing.

"Commander, father-figure, advice-giver for the love-lorn, expeditor of formal requests, teacher, morale-booster, leader, priest, judge, father-confessor; with this job I get to do it all."

He stared at the closed door for a beat and then added, "I need a vacation."

* * *

Levi waited on the porch to the barracks. This time he refused to go in; today was too big of a day to let it be shared with the other newbies of her squad. This had to be in private.

He couldn't help the smile that flickered at the edges of his lips as he watched Sasha come bouncing through the door, pony-tail swinging, mouth full with the half eaten potato she held in her hand. Her cheeks were bulging but she smiled upon seeing him and gave him a little wave with her free hand.

"Waf's op?"

He drew near and reached up to wipe away a piece of potato from her face. What a pig, and then, he couldn't help himself, the corners of his lips turned up in a soft smile. Levi had no idea, but if any of his colleagues had seen him right then, their jaws would have dropped.

To them, the "greatest soldier" was nearly unrecognizable. His usual unemotional expression was replaced by a tender considerate one.

"Come with me."

By this time, Sasha had finished swallowing so was free to ask clearly, "You say that every time I see you. So where're we going this time?"

"To get something to eat."

"OH! My favorite thing! Let's go!" She started off in that happy bounce of hers but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to walk a little more sedately with him.

"You don't know where we're going."

"I'm with you and we're going to get a meal! It's a happy day!"

"Does the prospect of eating always make you this happy?

"Always! Besides, you are my favorite person and a shared meal with the best is the happiest way to eat!"

"I…You…" Levi gave a small shake of his head, as if trying to understand her way of thinking was making his brain come to a screeching halt.

"Speechless, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

The supper crowd hadn't arrived yet, it still being a little early for that meal but that was fine by Levi, having a little privacy worked perfectly for his plan.

He guided her to a table in the corner and pulled out a chair for her. She stared at him and the chair before realizing she was expected to sit in it. Levi gave her a half-grin and waited until she was seated. Instead of sitting across from her, he pulled a chair next to her and sat down.

Once they had ordered he sat back and watched her gaze about her with wide-eyed wonder.

"This is the fanciest eatery I've ever been in. I feel like I should have dressed up for this place."

"Uniform is fine. They are used to soldiers coming in here."

"Have you been here before?"

Now she was straying into a subject he would rather avoid. "Yes, but you are the first that I plan to keep bringing back."

"Oh. Okay." Then she picked up the silverware studying it and, if possible, her wide eyes grew rounder. "This is real silver!"

He nodded.

"Smoking Titan awesome!"

He watched as she held up one piece after the other to the light to study them with an intent frown.

"Wow. I can't believe this, I"m in a fancy place!" She huffed on the back of the spoon and rubbed it on her sleeve and held it up to stare at her reflection. "As in 'silver-using' fancy place!"

Levi was pleased she was happy and decided he couldn't wait until after the meal.

"I have something better for you to stare at."

She didn't break her gaze from the back of spoon. "Oh, I doubt that. This is pretty up there in the wonder department!"

He reached over and wrapped his hand around the one holding the spoon. Her grip loosened and he slipped the spoon out and laid it next to her plate. Then he reached into a pocket and put the object in the hand he still hand.

"What do you wonder about this?"

Sasha stared at a small blue velvet box and imagined she could feel her brain locking up.

"Oh!"

She struggled finding her voice and when she did she said, "I had not idea you were serious about anyone."

He leaned forward on his elbows to watch her reaction. Strangely, her eyes were welling up with tears. Levi's eyes narrowed. This was not quite the reaction he had expected.

"Is this… is this… is…for…"

"Yes! It is for, what else could it be?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. This might take a while.

After what felt like eons, Sasha finally lifted a shaking hand ad opened the box. There winking up at her was a ring; an unusual ring.

It was woven of three metals a diamond set in the middle with a ruby to either side.

"What is this made of?"

"That's your first question?" Levi shook his head. She really was unbelievable. "Alright then, the black is a metal, the silver-colored one is white-gold, and the other is gold of course."

"Wow. It's so pretty." Then she looked up at him, her face aglow but asked, "Who's it for?"

Now it was his turn for his mind to go blank. What?

"Well, whoever it's for, she sure is… lucky." The last word came out in a sob. "I'm sorry, I think I'd better go—"

Quick as a viper, Levi grabbed her arm, holding her in place. Leaning in he said calmly, belying the emotion he was feeling, "This isn't for someone else Brainless! It's for you! How in the world could you even think it was for someone else? What kind of man do you take me for?"

With her free hand Sasha snatched up the napkin and rubbed her eyes, sniffling, "Well you sure have an odd way of asking then!"

"What?"

"Because you didn't!" Her bottom lip came out and for a moment he was distracted by the thought that he would like nothing better than to lean over and nip it. Then, with a mental shake, he returned to the business at hand.

"That's probably because I've never done this before!"

"And further more, Sir, I don't like being called 'Brainless!'" With the corners of her mouth downturned she gave him a full-on glare.

"Right. I'm sorry. I said I would never use that again and I did."

He slumped back against his chair, sliding down a little, leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes in a grimace. "Could this proposal have gone any worse?"

"Well, yeah, it could. A Titan could have smashed his big toe right on our table." Her eyes rolled ceiling ward in thought, "That would've put a damper on things."

He had been rubbing his eyes and stopped abruptly. Slowly, he lifted his hand to peer out from under it at her. A damper? A chuckle escaped him and then he found himself laughing softly as he rubbed his forehead before dropping his hand.

Was this laughing? He didn't remember ever laughing before but she was doing bringing new things out in him all the time!

"What? It would have," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. She thrust her chin out and jerked it in the direction of the large window at the front, "Probably would've come right through that, glass shards flying everywhere…

"His big toe landing on our table." He waited a beat then added, "Smashing your plate."

"Oh hell no! When it comes to saving food I have reflexes like a cat!"

Again Levi couldn't help himself, he began chuckling. He could envision the whole scenario in his mind and yes, he didn't doubt for a second she would rescue her food even while leaping to safety.

After letting the humor wash over him and almost wistful when it lifted, Levi finally sat up and turned to face her full on. "Okay, let me try this again."

Sasha, still sitting back with arms crossed, replied, "I'm listening."

Levi removed the ring and leaned toward her. "Sasha Braus, I've never done this before so I don't know if there is a right way to go about it; but I won't let that stop me from doing this."

He looked down at the ring and then up to her set face. She was still upset with him, that was easy to tell. I never thought this would be so difficult. It's easier to face a herd of rampaging Titans! He was celebrated as civilization's bravest solder dammit, he could do this!

"I thought I would live my whole life without ever committing to anyone, but then I've never met anyone like you before."

The set look on her face softened but kept her arms crossed. "Still listening."

She wasn't going to make this easy, well fine then. He wasn't deterred or put off in the least.

Surprising Sasha, he smirked at her, reached over and took her hand. Unresisting, she let him.

"This ring is woven from three metals. I'm only going to say this once and never again so listen closely. You are the bright white gold, and to me, you shine even in the darkest places. You are light to my dark, and you are warm, loving, loyal, and gentle."

Sasha blinked. _He really thinks that about me?_

"The black metal is me. I was forged in darkness and I carry it within me wherever I go."

He looked up for the first time to see the tears gathering in the edges of her eyes, ready to brim over and fall. His heart lurched but he kept going.

"You came blundering into my life and for the first time I saw the contrast and how dark I was. You are like a warm silver light shining through to save me when I never knew I was lost."

There, tears were leaking out now, trickling slowly down her cheeks.

"Remember," he then had to take an unexpected shaky breath, "this is the only time I'm going to admit this out loud." He waited for a beat and then she nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

"The gold is…" here he ground to a half and stopped. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever admitted. "The gold,"he said, forcing it through clenched teeth, "is the love I have for you."

He blinked as he watched what was now a trickling stream flowing down her cheeks. The sight was unnerving and for the first time, he felt a thread of panic. I'd better get through this fast or we're all in danger of drowning!

"The diamond also is you," he continued, and to his consternation found his voice wavering. "You are the most precious thing in my life."

Her nose was turning red as were her cheeks, but in the next instant Sasha buried her face in the napkin. Good thing he only had one more explanation to go.

"I don't have family. I don't have a heritage or an inheritance. I only have the blood within me to swear this oath by to support my words."

He looked down to see his hand, where he was clasping hers, was shaking with a barely discernible tremor. Others might not have been able to tell, but he knew and marked it up as another new 'first' in his life.

When he spoke next, his voice was rough but steadier, "By the blood of my enemies, by the blood in my veins, if you will have me, I swear this oath that I will be by your side always. I will be your man and protect you and… and— He stopped to take a deep breath.

In a low, rough voice, he promised, "And I will love you beyond the edges of time, beyond when all the stars fade from the sky— Just know that when my bones are laid in a cold, deep grave, I will live, always, in love with you because that will never fade or die."

Taking him by surprise, Sasha fairly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing incoherently. He wasn't sure but it sounded something like, "all my potatoes are yours" but doubted it, deciding he had heard wrong.

When he was finally able to calm her down and get her back into her chair, he managed to slip the ring on Sasha's shaking finger. Once it slid into place, he looked up to find her eyes filling again.

Sliding a hand to lightly rest on the back of her neck, he gently but relentlessly pulled her into a kiss meant to start a fire that would burn without ceasing the rest of their lives. Damn! Who knew he was a secret romantic all this time?

When he released the hold on her neck, she reached up and held him in place by his lapels. She looked into his eyes, on her lashes hung small tear droplets, tiny jewels highlighting the shine in her eyes.

Sasha leaned toward him with an expression he had never seen on her face before, a mischievous grin until she was close enough to begin nibbling kisses across his lips before claiming his mouth as hers, teasing him to play.

His arms moved around her to pull her out of her chair when someone spoke.

"Ahem. Would gentleman and mademoiselle care for the desert?"

Both snapped apart in an instant and sat back in their chairs. Looking up they found the maitre d' observing them with an impassive expression.

"We haven't had dinner yet!" Sasha protested.

"Indeed." Standing stiffly in his starched tux, the only movement about him was a slight rise of one eyebrow.

Levi closed his eyes, willing himself into a calm state before replying in an even voice, "Just bring us the meal please."

"Of course." The maitre d' gave them a little bow but they both saw the slight smile he allowed to show before he turned to leave.

After they were alone, Sasha remarked cheerfully, "Well, that was embarrassing!" Yet she didn't seem to be as she stared down at the ring on her finger.

"I don't get embarrassed."

Sasha looked up, "Then why are your cheeks red?"

"It's a healthy glow cast by the candlelight and not because I'm embarrassed."

"Indeed," she mimicked in the maitre d's tone and then giggled.

Levi sighed, then remembered. "Just so you know, I meant it. I'm not saying any of that over again."

He eyed her taking in the blush of her cheeks and glow of her dancing eyes. He felt the need to be firm about this. "Ever."

Sasha looked down at her ring and said, "We'll see."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He studied her face and was caught off guard as a smile so tender and promising that it caused a twisting sensation in his chest. For that moment of time, he saw the hints of the woman Sasha would mature into. It took his breath away.

Looking up she smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Okay."''

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay with marrying you." She kept smiling, looking back from the ring to him to the ring again and finally to him, and stated, "That's my answer and my oath is that I will share all the food on my plate with you forever and ever."

He stared at her blankly while considering her vow of love and loyalty. He had never heard of a proposal acceptance phrased like that before, however, Sasha Braus was more than a little different when compared to the women he had known in the past.

"Something wrong?" Sasha asked while studying the ring on her finger, turning this way and that to catch the dim light, admiring the flare of colors flashing back and forth across the facets of each jewel.

"Just when I think I have you figured out." He sighed, watching her. After weeks of looking at rings that were variations of the same design, he had gone to a metal smith and had him make the ring she now wore proudly on her finger.

Just then the meal arrived and he was amused to see Sasha's eyes light up as all her attention centered on the food set in front of her. For the first time since having the ring slipped on her finger, she forgot about it and focused on the meal in front of her.

Levi watched her sample each item as if she were discovering a new world, exclaiming and remarking on one flavor or another.

A fond smile warmed his face throughout the dinner and he had eyes for nothing else the whole time. All else had dimmed because for him she was the wonder outshining everything in the room, even the ring.

 _Which I will never admit to another living soul! Ever!_

* * *

The night sky held a full moon that cast sharp shadows all around the young lovers as they started on the journey home. Few were out on the street they turned down and soon only the sound of their boot heels would have been heard. Sasha, full, contented, and freshly engaged, was humming softly.

The brunette was absently swinging a bag of leftovers back and forth when Levi decided to halt underneath an awning over the dark recess of a shop door. Quickly he ducked into the shadow pulling her with him.

He put a finger to his lips to shush her when she opened her mouth to protest. It took a moment but he got the bag out of her hand and dropped it at their feet. The next moment he wrapped his arm around her and sank deeper into the corner. There the shadow was darkest and neither form could be seen by anyone walking by.

Sensing his desire for furtiveness, Sasha pressed her mouth to his ear and whispered, "What are we doing here?"

"Quiet. The patrol comes by in—"

Just then, both heard the thud of a couple of horses coming their way. The sound of the hooves rang on the cobble street, alerting them of their approach.

"But why are we hiding? You outrank them—"

He covered her mouth with his, and kissed her quiet. Then lifting his head only a fraction, he whispered back into her mouth, "More fun this way." Then he took her lips again and holding her against him in a tight embrace.

Lifting for a mere breath, he nibbled at her bottom lip, pulling and releasing, causing interesting sounds to rise out of her. He kept her occupied long after the sound of the patrol had faded off down the street.

Slowly he stroked her side until he came to rest on a hip. There he moved his fingers in tiny, slow circles. He felt a tremor go through her and started to pull away to make sure he wasn't doing anything she objected to.

He started to lift up when she followed him, pressing herself as tight against him as she could. When her lips were against his ear she whispered, "I love you, Sir."

With that pronouncement she planted a light chain of kisses along his jawline but to him, it felt like fiery sparks sprang up in the wake of her lips.

His response was to clamp the other arm around her slim figure, a palm splayed against the small of her back, holding her to him. That's also when he realized that he was fast coming up against the edges of no-return. This was not the place nor the time. Yet, she was kissing him back with an enthusiasm he hadn't expected, so maybe one more moment—

Again, he lifted his lips until a small gap was left between them, until a slender hand snatched his cravat. The other hand slid around his neck and pulled him back down to her mouth.

Right before her mouth merged with his, she whispered, "I wasn't finished," then closed her mouth against his and molded herself along the hard muscles of his body.

Levi was pleasantly surprised by this unexpected attack. When she turned her attention to leaving light traces of nips along his jawline to his neck, he thought, what is she doing? One part of his brain was yelling at him to stop thinking! However, reasoning and common sense were screaming at him to start thinking.

When she finally reached his earlobe and began running the tip of her nose against it he knew this was the moment. With more will power than he thought he had, Levi jerked her away until he held her at arms length.

"Where in the world…" He stared at her then narrowed his eyes in thought. "You haven't been with anyone before—"

"What?" Sasha took a second to catch her breath. "No. No one before you."

"You're damn good at this." He stated flatly.

"Well, of course! I've been taking what I learned from you and improving on it."

He pinned her with a stare but she smiled in return.

"What? Improving! Woman, I haven't even shown you yet…"

"Good, I was hoping it would get better from here! This is just the warm-up act right?"

He hauled her back to him and kissed her for a long time, holding her mouth captive so as to restrain her from any more nipping.

When he was finished he held her off again and stared her in the eyes. "Just you wait."

"So when are you going to make me Mrs. Titan-kicking badass?"

"Really?" He held the very intent, unwavering gaze of Sasha Braus. Though her words were light and frivolous, he had never seen her this serious before.

He sighed and relented, holding back the one secret he had wanted to surprise her with, "When your father decides the time is right and he travels here to give you away."

Sasha squealed in delight. "Papa knows and he's okay with this?"

"Erwin wrote him."

"Oh," Sasha's eyes went round with awe. "Wow, that would do it."

"So, you are okay with waiting until then? I'll have you know that I signed a contract with practically every male of consequence in your village. And if they aren't happy with how I treat you, I'm Titan-fodder."

She tipped her head thoughtfully. "Well, then, I'll need to control myself then."

"Not only then but I'm under Erwin's watchful eye as well." Sasha couldn't see him well as most of his face was shadowed in the recess, but one lone shaft of moonlight hit his cheek letting her see an unusual sight; the ends of his lips were tipped up in a light grin.

He hoped, for his sake, that the village elders and their council would quickly arrive at a decision soon to approve him. He gave a small shake of his head while saying, "I had to fall in love with a girl from outside the city. Never thought this would happen to me."

"Oh be glad it did!" She was bouncing up and down on her toes now and only stopped to lift up her hand to that shaft of light to admire her ring. "This is gonna be fun."

He studied her for a moment and then said, "Fun she says!"

Fixing an affectionate gaze on her he found he could only shake his head ruefully while reaching for her hand. Lips curved up in a smile as he tucked her smaller hand into the corner of his bent elbow, a gallant gentleman ready to escort his lady home.

Maybe this will be the best fun I've ever had in my life.

As if reading his thoughts, Sasha laughed and said, "Of course it will! I'm me but I've also been you! So I know that you with me will be the bestest of the best fun ever, Mr. Giant-killer, Sir!"

In tandem both moved out from the awning and recessed dark corner and made their way down the street. Behind them fell their two shadows, blending into one.

* * *

Finding a way where the two are engaged could happen (most highly doubtful in canon though) but since this has happened in the playground of my imagination, it's a done deal. Writing Sasha and Levi so that they become a couple, was at times a delight, at times a headache, at times a challenge but always fun. Still, I enjoyed writing this story, I enjoy this couple even if they are not a popular pairing.

I finally got the two where I want them to be and that's together, so that's a wrap people!

Hoped you enjoyed the journey.  
~Dwellin


End file.
